De regreso a ese lugar y nuevos amigos que conocer
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Mike y Elisa no saben nada de los "animatronics" pero vuelven a "Freddy's pizza" después de una llamada. Cuando menos se dan cuenta, los robots 2.0 empiezan a presentarse pero los antiguos no los recuerdan a ambos ¿Ellos recordaran? O ¿Mike y Liz estarán muertos? (¡Pésimo titulo y summary! Perdónenme, solo denme una oportunidad y lean, por favor)
1. El regreso de Mike y Liz

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con la secuela de "Una amiga y nuevas aventuras", esta vez basado en "Five night at Freddy's". Espero que les guste…Por cierto, les pido un favor: ¿me pueden dar el nombre de los "animatronics"? Es que no sé cómo se llama en niño de los globos o de cualquiera. Por favor, díganme porque si no, no me culpen por la equivocación. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el primer capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

-¡Atiende por favor Liz, estoy un poco ocupado!- grito desde su habitación al escuchar como el teléfono fijo de la casa sonaba. Mientras, en una habitación, una chica de cabello despeinado y de color negro se levantaba lentamente de su cómoda cama. Se lavo rápidamente la cara, pudiendo abrir por completo los ojos y dejando ver unos ojos marrones.

-Ya…voy- Liz bostezo levemente y camino rápidamente hacia el teléfono. En cuanto llego, lo saco de su base y apretó el botón verde, poniéndolo rápidamente en su oído. Se claro la garganta y suspiro levemente. -¿Hola?...No, habla con su hija…- parpadeo un poco extrañada. –Él está ocupado…espéreme un momento- separo el teléfono de su oído, tapo el micrófono y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. -¡Papa, quieren hablar contigo y dice que es importante!- apenas dijo esto y Mike salió de su cuarto, tenia los pantalones y sus zapatos pero, mientras salía, se estaba poniendo la camisa. Liz se le quedo mirando, ella podía ver la cicatriz del hombro derecho.

-¿Liz? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto extrañado. La chica agito la cabeza y le sonrió a su padre.

-S-Si, estoy p-perfectamente- miro el teléfono y se lo entrego a su padre, desviando levemente la mirada. -Toma-

-Gracias- lo agarro y miro a su hija. Con un leve suspiro, beso su frente y la miro con una sonrisa, mientras que ella lo miro fijamente. Sin decir más, Mike se encargo de la persona del otro lado del aparato.

-Me voy a bañar- Mike le sonrió y asintió. Liz le devolvió una sonrisa mas grande, agarro ropa de su habitación y se fue al baño. Una vez bajo la ducha, se sentó en el piso y abrazo su piernas, apoyando su mentón en su brazo. Cerro un momento los ojos, sintiendo el agua tibia caer sobre ella.

_Liz grito al sentir como algo se clavaba en sus brazos._

_Unos ojos rojos como la sangre, acompañados con una sonrisa sádica sobre un pálido rostro._

_Una risa siniestra haciendo eco a su alrededor y…_

Liz abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que un suspiro tembloroso salía de su boca. Se tabo la boca con ambas manos, para después pasarlas por su cara y por ultimo su cabello. Se hizo para atrás, apoyándose contra la pared de la ducha. Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza y enterró sus dedos entre su cabello. Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, termino por cerrar fuertemente los ojos y morderse los labios.

**_… … … …_**

Se empezó a cambiar lentamente, para después salir del baño y encerrarse en su habitación, sentándose en la cama con un cepillo en mano.

Si no me equivoco, ha pasado 1 año desde que no veo a los "animatronics" y las cosas ya no son las mismas.

Miro la foto que tenía en su mesita de luz, estaban todos ellos: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Mike y ella, todos abrazados y con una sonrisa. Liz termino de cepillarse el cabello, dejo el cepillo en la mesita de luz y agarro la foto, mirándola con cariño y tristeza.

Casi 2 años de estar todos juntos, pase mis mejores momentos con ellos. Todo iba tan bien…hasta que al tío Juan le compraron el negocio sin su consentimiento. Ni él sabía cómo habían hecho, solo supo que de un día para otro, vinieron unos señores de negocio y le dijeron que habían comprado el lugar…Desde entonces no sé nada del tío Juan. También despidieron a mi padre, quien se busco otro trabajo como guardia de seguridad. Yo, desde que no vi más a mis amigos, empecé a tener pesadillas de aquel día en el que conocimos a Akuma. No se la razón pero cada vez que veo la cicatriz de Mike o las mías, las imágenes del como nos las hicimos se me vienen a la mente.

Elisa soltó la foto, dejándola caer sobre la cama, y se abrazo a sí misma. Al tener remera manga corta, sus dedos pudieron rozar sus cicatrices. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba levemente.

Papa no sabe que tengo pesadillas, prefiero que no lo sepa…aun no puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, parece solo ayer cuando tenía 13 años y hacia de la "niña pirata", compañera de Foxy. Y ahora, tengo 15 años y cumpliré 16 dentro de unos meses.

Un golpe a su puerta causo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos. Un simple "pasa" basto para que Mike abriera la puerta y entrara con su uniforme puesto, sentándose al lado de su hija en la cama. Liz no lo miro a la cara, simplemente miro hacia la puerta.

-Tienes…el trasero muy largo, ¿lo sabías?- comento para romper el silencio, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su padre. Mike se rio levemente ante aquello.

-Sí, lo sabia…me lo has dicho muchas veces- Liz rio ante su contestación. En eso, Mike se puso serio y paso su brazo por la espalda de Liz, quien se estremeció levemente ¿la razón? Mike había rozado su cicatriz en el proceso. –Tranquila…- murmuro al ver como ella se abrazaba a sí misma. La atrajo hacia sí, poyando la cabeza de la menor en su hombro. Unos segundos de silencio fue lo siguiente que relleno el cuarto. -¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Liz asintió lentamente, causando que Mike sonriera y se parara. –Pues bien, apúrate que si no llego tarde- sonrió viendo como Liz se ponía unas zapatillas.

**_… …En la noche… …_**

-¿A dónde vamos papa?- pregunto extrañada la chica, quien estaba viendo por la ventana del vehículo. Ambos estaba en el auto, Mike había terminado su turno y habían ido para el centro pero a una hora determinada, el mayor le dijo que tenía algo más que hacer.

-¿Recuerdas esa llamada que recibí?- Liz miro a su padre y asintió. –Me ofrecieron otro trabajo-

-¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí?- pregunto extrañada. Mike la miro de reojo y sonrió.

-Estas mucho tiempo sola en casa…y como el trabajo es de noche, no quise dejarte en casa- Liz frunció el seño de manera infantil y se cruzo de brazos, mirando directamente hacia el frente. Mike se rio ante aquella acción. –Ya llegamos- comento con diversión después de unos minutos. Liz le saco la lengua y se bajo, mientras que Mike se rio y la siguió.

-¿Pero qué…?- Liz alzo la vista, encontrándose con el lugar que menor esperaba: "Freddy's pizza". -¿C-Como…?- miro sorprendida a su papa.

-Los últimos guardias no duraban mucho tiempo- se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. –Y el dueño supo de mí y del tiempo en el que trabaje en este lugar. Así que me ofreció el trabajo y yo acepte- empezó a caminar, mientras que Liz lo seguía en silencio total. –Solo que me dio una advertencia: tenemos que tener cuidado Liz, ellos no son los mismos que tu conocías- la miro por sobre su hombro. Liz lo miro y asintió lentamente, teniendo un mal presentimiento en su interior.

**_… … … …_**

-Papa, ¿puedo dar una vuelta?- pregunto a un nervioso Mike. Lo que pasaba era que, apenas termino Mike de escuchara el mensaje del tipo del teléfono, Chica y Bonnie 2.0 ya se habían ido. Chica 2.0 estaba arrodillada en la entrada del conducto del lado izquierdo, mientras que Bonnie estaba arrodillado en la entrada del lado derecho. También tenía el problema de que la caja musical de la vendita marioneta se le estaba acabando la cuerda y ¡lo que le faltaba! el niño de los globos había desaparecido de su lugar.

-N-No creo que sea l-la mejor i-idea- tartamudeo el guardia. Miro a su hija, encontrándose con la mirada de cachorro. –E-Esta bien- suspiro de manera temblorosa, al mismo tiempo que abría la mochila que trajo con él y sacaba un par de woki-toki, entregándole uno a la chica. –Lleva esto y avísame cualquier cosa- Liz asintió y agarro el aparato, para después agarrar la linterna que le extendía su padre. –Cuídate por favor- pidió suplicante.

-Tranquilo papa- abrocho como pudo el woki-toki al borde de su pantalón y abrazo a su padre con mucho cariño, mientras que Mike sonrió levemente y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. –Volveré cuando menos te des cuenta, estando sana y salva - se separo de Mike y le beso una mejilla.

-Eso espero- pensó el guardia viendo como si hija caminaba hasta perderse en la obscuridad. -¡Otra vez no!- murmuro al ver que la cuerda de la caja musical se estaba acabando.

**_… … … …_**

Liz caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar, alumbrando con la linterna su camino y prestando atención a su alrededor.

-Es más grande que antes- pensó sin dejar de caminar. Justo en eso, escucho un ruido detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta y alumbro con la linterna pero no encontró absolutamente nada. –Qué raro…- pensó extrañada, para después darse vuelta pero se detuvo en seco al ver una gran sombra en frente de ella. Con cara de terror y sorpresa, alzo lentamente la cabeza. –Hay dios…- murmuro con miedo, sintiendo como su voz desaparecía de la nada.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, dependiendo de sus comentarios, yo seguiré con esto. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	2. ¡Golden Freddy y 1 noche pasada!

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quería decir gracias a quienes respondieron a mi pregunta y a los que comentario. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el segundo capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Liz corría por los pasillos del lugar, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. En todo el camino, maldecía el haber perdido su linterna en el intento de escapar de lo que sea que le presagia. En un descuido, Liz tropezó y cayó al piso.

-Demonios…- sin levantarse, se dio vuelta y vio una figura que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Intento levantarse pero termino nuevamente en el piso. Arrastrándose en el piso, empezó a retroceder, al mismo tiempo que no quitaba la mirada de la figura. -¡A-Aléjate de mí!- siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda toca algo solido. Con miedo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se tapo la cara con sus manos, al mismo tiempo que se hacia un ovillo en su lugar. –N-No me hagas daño, por favor- suplico suavemente. Pudo sentir claramente como unos brazos la rodeaban lentamente pero no le hacían daño, simplemente la rodeaban en modo de abrazo.

-Jamás de haría daño pequeña- escucho que le decía un voz en un susurro y con tono de tranquilidad. Sintió como la separaba lentamente y la agarraba de los brazos. Liz, con un poco de miedo, se destapo la cara y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Golden!- con alegría, se lanzo sobre el oso y lo abrazo. Golden se rio levemente, devolviendo el abrazo con tranquilidad. -¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte!- se separo del oso y le sonrió enormemente, mostrando su alegría.

-A mí también me hace feliz verte después de tanto tiempo- Golden le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, causando una risa en la chica. –Pero…¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado.

-A mi papa le ofrecieron esta mañana el trabajo de guardia- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. En eso, una expresión de sorpresa de dejo ver en su rostro. -¡Hay no!…¡Papa!- se golpeo la frente con la palma de una mano. Con rapidez, agarro el woki-toki. –Papa, ¿me escuchas?- hablo preocupada.

-Si Liz, te escucho perfectamente- se escucho la voz de Mike del otro lado del aparato. Liz suspiro de alivio, mientras que Golden se rio levemente. -¿Puedes volver en este mismo momento? Me sentiría más tranquilo si estás aquí- Liz se rio.

-Ya mismo estoy yendo- Liz corto puso el woki-toki en el borde de su pantalón y miro a Golden. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban de donde estaban y se echaban a correr.

**_… … … …_**

-Estoy muerto…estoy muerto…- pensó Mike con miedo y preocupación. En el conducto de ventilación derecho estaba Bon-Bon, mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaba el niño de los globos.

-¡Papa!- escucho de la nada. Con sorpresa vio como Liz iba corriendo hacia él, venia por el pasillo del medio.

-Liz…- Mike suspiro de alivio y, sin importarle nada, se levanto de donde de donde estaba y recibió a su hija en un abrazo. Justo en eso, vio una figura muy grande acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. Mike abrazo un poco más fuerte a la chica, sin separar la vista de aquella cosa. -¿Pero qué…?- el guardia tenía un expresión de sorpresa total al ver que aquella figura era, nada más ni nada menos, que Golden Freddy. El oso, sin decir palabra alguna, se acerco rápidamente a la mesa del lugar y puso su mano debajo de esta. De la nada, vieron como una puertas cerraban el pasillo del medio, al igual que lo conductos de ventilación.

-Vamos papa, reacciona- se rio Liz, al mismo tiempo que se separaba del guardia y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-N-No entiendo…- agito levemente la cabeza y miro al oso, apuntando hacia la puerta. -¡Me habían dicho que no había puertas!- Golden se rio levemente y se acerco a Mike.

-Exacto, no las hay- se encogió de hombros. –Estas son de emergencia y las puedes usar una vez a la semana, ya que tardan días en cargar- Mike se le quedo viendo, para después empezar a reír lentamente.

-Amigo…es bueno verte- sin dejar de reír, el guardia abrazo al oso. Golden se rio igual, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el abrazo y le despeinaba el cabello. Liz se rio ante la escena, para después mirar el reloj de su muleca.

-Las 3 a.m- suspiro y mirar las puertas. –Por lo menor será una primer noche bastante tranquila- se rio levemente.

**_… … … …_**

-Papa…- hablo Liz rompiendo el silencio que inundaba aquel vehículo. Habían salido hace apenas unos minutos y, desde entonces, nadie había dicho una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mike. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y visitar la cama, para dormir unas horas antes de ir al trabajo.

-¿Volverás esta noche?- pregunto. Mike, quien se tuvo que detener por un semáforo en rojo, miro sorprendido a Liz. Ella no lo miraba, simplemente miraba sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Liz…- suspiro y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. -…claro que voy a volver- Liz lo miro y le sonrió, mientras que Mike se acerco y beso su frente. El mayor se rio, al mismo tiempo que se ponía resto y empezaba a andar nuevamente al ver verde en el semáforo.

-Oye papa…- Mike emitió un leve "¿Qué?". -…¿tú crees que pueda hacer que ellos nos recuerden?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Claro que puedes, Golden y yo confiamos en ti- respondió con una sonrisa el guardia sin dejar de mirar el camino. Liz sonrió ante la respuesta, feliz de pensar que recuperaría una gran parte de su pequeña familia.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	3. Mangle y ¿nos recuerdas Bonnie?

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quiero disculparme por si creen que quedo muy corto. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el tercer capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Liz caminaba por los pasillos con la linterna en mano y el woki-toki en el borde de su pantalón. Era la segunda noche de su padre y ella, apenas llegaron a ahí, pidió permiso para irse y empezó a pasear por los pasillos. Hasta ahora no había encontrado ni un rastro de Golden o cualquiera de los "animatronics" y eso le empezaba a extrañar bastante. Siguió caminando, hasta que se detuvo un momento y suspiro.

-¿Dónde podrá estar Golden?- pensó con aburrimiento. Justo en eso, un par de manos salieron de la obscuridad y se dirigieron directamente a la chica: una de las manos le tapo la boca, mientras que la otra le rodeo la cintura y la arrastro hasta dentro de un cuarto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como su espalda era estampada contra la pared, dejando salir un leve gemido de su boca. -¿Qué ha sido eso?- murmuro frotándose la cabeza con una mano y con los ojos cerrados. Abrió lentamente los ojos, quedando congelada al ver una enorme figura obscura en frente de ella. Con la mano temblorosa, levanto la linterna y la apunto hacia esa cosa, dejando escapar un grito al ver lo que tenía en frente.

**_… … … …_**

-Por lo menos hoy están más tranquilos- pensó Mike, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ilumino el pasillo del medio, encontrándose con Golden caminando hacia él con una leve sonrisa. –Hola Golden- saludo una vez que el oso estuvo a su lado.

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo te está yendo?- hablo el oso con diversión.

-Bastante bien- se encogió de hombros, para después darle cuerda a la caja musical.

-¿Dónde está Liz?- pregunto Golden extrañado, mirando a su alrededor.

-Se fue a caminar por los pasillos…dijo algo sobre buscarte a ti- respondió Mike. Ante esa respuesta, ambos se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y para colmo, un grito resonó por el lugar.

-¡Liz!- Mike se estaba por levantar de su lugar pero Golden puso una de sus manos en su hombro y lo sentó nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado el guardia.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí, yo iré a buscar a Liz- Mike estaba por hablar pero Golden le gano de antemano. –Tienes que vigilar la caja musical y a los demás, no puedes irte así nomas- Mike frunció el seño de manera infantil y se cruzo de brazos. –Buen chico- palmeo la cabeza del mayor con una sonrisa. –Tranquilo, volveré lo más rápido que pueda- sin decir nada más, se fue y se perdió en la obscuridad.

**_… … … …_**

-No grites por favor…no te hare daño- dijo una voz femenina. Liz estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y una mueca de miedo total en el rostro.

-¿Qui-Quien eres?- pregunto Liz asustada.

-Mi nombre es Mangle- se señalo a sí misma. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curiosa mirando a la chica.

-M-Me llamo E-Elisa…p-pero puedes llamarme L-Liz- respondió ella, mirando fijamente al "animatronic" que tenía en frente. –Se ve…incompleta y maltratada- pensó, al mismo tiempo que un olor muy conocido llegaba a su nariz. –También está muy sucia- pensó sintiendo pena por ella.

-Pues…¡es un placer conocerte Liz!- canturreo aquella zorra incompleta.

-Igualmente Mangle- Liz le sonrió levemente, para después mirar a su alrededor. –Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto curiosa.

-En el cuarto de arreglo- respondió con simpatía, al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz del cuarto. Liz miro su entorno, había varias piezas de "animatronics" pero no había ninguno aparte de Mangle. –Ellos se fueron, no se a donde ni porque- Liz la miro un momento, para después mirar algunas piezas en especial: eran partes de aquella zorra de blanco y rosa.

-Oye Mangle…- la mencionada la miro curiosa. -…¿puedo hacerte unos arreglos?- pregunto Liz mirando a la zorra, quien parpadeo sorprendida con su único ojo y sonrió.

-¡Claro!- respondió con energía, causando que Liz se riera levemente.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Liz? ¿Estás aquí?- hablo Golden abriendo la puerta del cuarto de arreglo lentamente. Aquel cuarto era el único que le faltaba por revisar. Al entrar por completo, se extraño al ver la luz prendida y no ver a ninguno de los "animatronics" en esa zona.

-¡Golden!- la chica salió de la nada y corrió hacia él. El oso la miro sorprendido pero antes de poder hablar, la chica lo agarro de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo. -¡Mira lo que hice y dame tu opinión!-

-Impresionante…- murmuro el oso. En frente de él estaba Mangle pero no como la había visto la última vez…ahora tenía un poco más de forma: tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo, le faltaban las piernas, los brazos y el abdomen, en pocas palabras tenía el pecho, la parte de la cadera, la cola, las manos y los pies.

-No es mucho…- hablo Liz, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. -…pero era lo mejor que pude hacer con tan solo un par de piezas- se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Mangle se acerco a Liz y le sonrió con energía. -¡Esto es genial!- ella salto de emoción, causando una sonrisa en la chica.

-Liz…- Golden se acerco a la mencionada y miro a la zorra. -…¿qué paso con la otra cabeza y su otro ojo?- pegunto curioso al no ver a ninguna de las dos instalada en la zorra.

-Tuve que sacar la segunda cabeza…- sonrió y se encogió de hombros. -…y el ojo, ella no me dejo instalarlo- se cruzo de brazos y miro a Mangle, quien la miro y se removió en su lugar.

-¿L-Lo vas a instalar ahora?- la zorra sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras que Liz la miro y asintió.

**_… … … …_**

-Listo- Liz sonrió triunfante una vez que termino de instalar en ojo en la zorra. -¿Funciona bien?- pregunto alenguándose de Mangle y mirándola con curiosidad. Mangle parpadeo un momento, probando su nuevo ojo.

-¡Funciona!- con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mangle se lanzo a abrazar a la chica. Golden se rio ante la acción y la actitud de la zorra, mientras que Liz quedo rígida ante el abrazo pero termino sonriendo y correspondiendo la acción de la zorra.

-Liz…- ambas se separaron y vieron al oso. -…tenemos que volver con Mike antes de que se desespere-

-Awww- Mangle puso cara de tristeza, al mimo tiempo que bajaba las orejas y los miraba a ambos. -¿Tienen que irse?- Golden y Liz se miraron entre ellos, para después sonreírse mutuamente.

-Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres- comentaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Mangle sonrió lentamente, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se paraban y su cola se empezaba a agitar con alegría.

-¡Sí!- Golden y Liz se rieron levemente, para después empezar a caminar pero algo agarro el tobillo de Liz, causando que esta callera hacia delante.

-¿Pero qué…?- los tres dirigieron sus vistas hacia el dueño de la mano que rodeaba el tobillo de Liz, encontrándose con algo inesperado. –Bonnie…- era impresionante, ahí estaba Bonnie sentado en el piso, agarrando con su única mano el tobillo de Liz y sin la cara, dejando ver como la luz roja se apagaba lentamente, al mimo tiempo que el agarre sobre la chica se aflojaba y la dejaba libre. Liz, aun sentada en el piso, retrocedió y respiro agitadamente, sin apartar la vista del conejo incompleto.

-Liz, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Golden agachándose al lado de la chica, quien no lo miro pero asintió. –Tranquila…esta desactivado- puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la menor intentando que ella se tranquilice. Liz miro a Mangle, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

-D-Dijiste que n-no había n-nadie aquí- la zorra se veía igual confundida que ella.

-Eso dije- miro al conejo. –No había nadie cuando te traje aquí…- se removió nerviosa en su lugar. -…perdón- bajo la cabeza y la orejas.

-E-Esta bien, t-tranquila- Golden la ayudo a levantarse. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de la boca de Liz, para después taparse la boca con una de sus manos y hacer fuerza para no llorar. Golden la miro, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Liz y atrayéndola hacia sí. Liz, aun con la mano en su boca, miro fijamente a Bonnie. Destapo su boca lentamente, para después cerrar el puño fuertemente. Miro a su alrededor, encontrando arriba de la mesa lo que necesitaba. Sin decir nada, se soltó del agarre del oso y avanzo hasta la mesa, recogiendo una cabeza de animatronic.

-¿Lo vas a reparar Liz?- pregunto Golden, viendo como la chica dejaba la cabeza al lado de Bonnie y lo miraba.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió con diversión. Mangle y Golden se miraron entre ellos, para después suspirar y mirar a la chica.

-¿En qué te ayudamos?- Liz sonrió ante aquello, mientras que Golden y Mangle le devolvieron la sonrisa.

**_… … … …_**

-Termine- Liz sonrió, mientras se separaba de Bonnie y contemplaba su trabajo. Bonnie tenía su cara nuevamente, al igual que tenía su brazo instalado.

-Buen trabajo Liz- sonrió Golden, al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y sonreía.

-Solo espero que sus partes funcionen- suspiro Liz levemente.

-De seguro que si lo harán- le sonrió Mangle, causando que Liz la mirara y le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Espero que tengas razón Mangle- suspiro y sonrió, para después mirar a Golden. –Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte-

-En cuanto lleguemos, Mike te va a matar pequeña- Golden se rio por la expresión que puso Liz ante aquella oración. Empezaron a caminar pero se detuvieron de golpe al sentir pasos detrás de ellos. Con lentitud, se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Bonnie prado, mirándolo

-Ho demonios…- Liz sintió como era empujada hacia un lado: Bonnie se había lanzado hacia ella pero Golden había reaccionado antes y la había empujado. El conejo simplemente recupero el equilibrio y empezó a caminar hacia Liz.

-¡Corre!- Mangle se metió en el camino del conejo, mientras que Liz asintió temblorosamente y corrió hacia la puerta pero Bonnie esquivo a la zorra y logro agarrarla a ella. Bonnie agarro a la chica por debajo de los brazos, levantándola levemente y mirándola a los ojos. La expresión de Liz se relajo al ver que no le hacía daño, sino que simplemente la miraba atento. Liz puso sus manos en los brazos del conejo, esperando la siguiente acción de este. Mientras tanto, Golden y Mangle miraban aquello totalmente rígidos, sin saber que decir o hacer.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	4. Bonnie recuerda y los sueños regresan

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quiero disculparme por si creen que quedo muy corto. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el cuarto capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Liz y Bonnie se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los cuatro decía algo. Una sonrisa leve empezó a aparecer en el rostro de Liz, mientras que Bonnie se rio y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con cuidado. Mangle y Golden suspiraron de alivio, acercándose rápidamente al conejo y a la chica.

-Me alegro mucho de verte pequeña…- Bonnie la separo de sí y se rio. -…y no has cambiado en nada-

-También me alegra verte- Liz le sonrió y hamaco levemente la piernas, sin poder sentir el piso bajo sus pies. -¿Podrías bajarme? Sigues siendo más alto que yo- Bonnie se rio ante aquello.

-Claro- la bajo lentamente y miro a Golden. –Golden, ¿cómo estas amigo?- se cruzo de brazos y se rio.

-Bastante bien- se encogió de hombros. –Al parecer tu brazo funciona bien- miro el brazo del conejo, mientras que este se lo miraba un momento y sonreía.

-Muy cierto- Bonnie miro a la zorra. –Te vez bien Mangle- ella le sonrió con alegría.

-¡¿Verdad que si?!- dio una pequeña vuelta en su lugar y sonrió. -¡Liz es muy buena con esto!-

-Ahora que recuerdo…- Golden miro a Liz. -…tenemos que volver con Mike, hace rato le dije que estaría de vuelta y seguimos aquí- Liz se rio nerviosa y asintió. -¿Vienen con nosotros?- miro a Golden y a Mangle. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con una sonrisa. En eso, Liz se paro en frente de Bonnie y alzo los brazos con una sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio pequeña- se rio Bonnie y alzo a la chica, causando una sonrisa en los demás. Liz rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del conejo, descansando su cabeza y mirando con los ojos entreabiertos como se alejaban. Con lentitud, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pensó Liz extrañada, sentándose lentamente y mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en la mismísima nada, con la obscuridad rodeándola. Se levanto de donde estaba y se cruzo de brazos pero termino abrazarse a sí misma. -¿Ho-ola?- su voz nerviosa causo eco entre aquella obscuridad. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que se descruzaba de brazos. Empezó a caminar, logrando que sus pasos hicieran eco en el lugar. -¡Gha!- se sobresalto y se detuvo en seco al sentir que una mano chiquita agarraba la suya. Con lentitud, miro a su lado y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba. –¿T-Tu?…-_

_-¡Hola!- saludo con una enorme sonrisa. A su lado, agarrando su mano y mirándola con simpatía, tenía al pequeño niño de los globos. Liz grito levemente y se hecho para atrás, logrando soltar su mano y terminar de sentón en el piso. -¿Te asuste?- pregunto el niño curioso._

_-N-No, c-claro que n-no- Liz sonrió nerviosa. Realmente se había asustado pero no se lo iba a decir a ese niño, ya que no sabía si era amigo o enemigo. –Ya no hay eco, que raro- pensó extrañada._

_-Si tú lo dices- se rio el pequeño. Liz se le quedo mirando, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de manera india. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el niño con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Liz lo miraba atenta. –Por cierto…- el niño abrió los ojos y extendió su manita hacia Liz. -…mi nombre es Balloon Boy, ¿y el tuyo?-_

_-Elisa…pero puedes decirme Liz- con algo de inseguridad, tomo la mano de niño. Justo en eso, se escucho un grito aterrador haciendo eco en la obscuridad. Balloon Boy grito levemente, lanzándose sobre Liz y abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro entre sus ropas. Liz se quedo rígida, respirando agitadamente por el susto y mirando al niño que la abrazaba. Un nuevo grito se escucho, causando que Liz abrazara con fuerza al niño y cerrara fuertemente los ojos._

_-N-No me dejes solo…- el niño la miro a los ojos. -…por favor, no me dejes- suplico. Liz lo miro pero no pudo responder, ya que una cosa negra se abalanzo sobre ambos, quienes gritaron y cerraron fuertemente los ojos, abrazándose mutuamente._

**_… … … …_**

Lis se sentó de golpe, suspirando de alivio al verse en la pequeña zona de trabajo de su padre. Se froto levemente los ojos, para después estirar los brazos.

-Ese tipo de sueño…- pensó frotándose levemente la cabeza. -…no los tenía desde hacía años- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mike entro al lugar y le sonrió, arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-Buen día dormilona- beso su frente con cariño. –Es hora de irse- se levanto.

-¿Q-Que paso anoche?- pregunto levantándose lentamente y tapándose la boca para poder bostezar.

-Nada nuevo- se encogió de hombros y empezaron a caminar. –Mangle, Golden y Bonnie llegaron contigo totalmente dormida-

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu segunda noche?- pregunto divertida.

-Digamos que bien- se rio nervioso. –Extrañamente, el único que se mantuvo en su lugar fue Balloon Boy- señalo al mencionado, ya que ellos salían por la puerta principal y estaban pasando a su lado. Liz se detuvo en seco y lo miro fijamente, recordando las palabras del niño. Ella se acerco a él, sonriendo y posando su mano sobre su cabeza.

-No te dejare solo…- susurro suavemente.

-¡Liz, vamos!- se escucho la voz de Mike.

-¡Ya voy!- corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo con cariño, caminado hasta el auto para irse a casa. Balloon Boy, apenas ellos se fueron y los niños estuvieron atentos a los demás "animatronics", relajo su semblante común y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Liz…- susurro, para después poner la expresión que siempre tenía y esperar a que pase el día.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	5. Balloon Boy y ¡¿Toy Freddy!

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quiero disculparme por si creen que quedo muy corto. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el quinto capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

**Vestuario de Liz: pantalón negro largo, zapatillas remera manga corta y un buzo verde.**

* * *

-Otra noche…solo espero que no sea muy movida- suspiro Mike, causando una risita en la chica. Ambos estaban caminando hacia la pequeña zona de trabajo, hace unos minutos habían llegado y, apenas entraron, el dueño del lugar estaba saliendo y se termino por despedir sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Vamos papa, de seguro te irá bien hoy- sonrió Liz apenas llegaron a la pequeña zona. Mike suspiro y la miro, sonriendo levemente.

-Espero que tengas razón- beso la frente de Liz. –Vas a buscar a Golden, Mangle y a Bonnie ¿verdad?- hablo con algo de diversión.

-Sip- asintió con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que agarraba el woki-toki y lo ponía en el borde de su pantalón, para después agarrar su linterna y sonreírle a su padre. –Pero no te preocupes, vendré apenas los encuentre…o por lo menos lo intentare- sonrió nerviosa, mientras que Mike la miro fijamente para después suspirar.

-Solo te pido que vuelvas sana y salva- sonrió y abrazo a Liz, quien sonrió de igual manera y correspondió a la muestra de afecto. Los ojos de Liz se abrieron como platos al sentir que Mike apretaba un poco el agarre…como si tuviera miedo de algo que había visto.

-¿Papa?- sintió como el mencionado retrocedía un poco, llevándosela a ella con él. Se separo como pudo del mayor y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con alguien parado ahí y mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Vaya suerte la mía…ni siquiera me senté en la silla y ya hay un "animatronic" aquí dentro- murmuro, sacándose su gorra y despeinando su cabello con su mano. Suspiro levemente, sin saber cómo sentirse pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia, por lo cual aun tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

-Tranquilo papa- le sonrió algo nerviosa, para después mirar al "animatronic" que tenían en frente. –Que yo recuerde…eres amigo ¿o no?- pregunto divertida, sabiendo ya la repuesta.

-¡Soy amigo!- exclamo con alegría. Aquel "animatronic" que estaba ahí era, nada más y nada menos, que el pequeño Balloon Boy, quien los había seguido desde que entraron y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Liz se rio, adelantándose unos pasos y arrodillándose en el piso, abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa. Balloon Boy sonrió y corrió hacia la chica, abrazándola con alegría. Mike suspiro de alivio y se dejo caer sobre su cilla, dándole rápidamente cuerda a la caja musical. El pequeño "animatronic" se separo de la chica y se acerco al guardia, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Mike miro algo incomodo al "animatronic", quien le sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Balloon Boy- se presento con una sonrisa.-¿Y usted como se llama?- pregunto curioso.

-M-Mike S-Schmidt- agarro algo desconfiado la mano del "animatronic", quien sonrió enormemente. Balloon Boy se soltó del agarre y, sin decir más, se abrazo con una sonrisa a las piernas del guardia.

-¡Mucho gusto Mike!- el pequeño "animatronic" sonreía enormemente, mientras que Mike se le quedo mirando. Mike miro a Liz, quien le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El guardia sonrió y apoyo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del "animatronic", mientras que este seguía abrazando las piernas del mayor y sonriendo enormemente.

**_… … … …_**

-Es muy raro que no haya nadie más que nosotros deambulando por los pasillos- hablo Liz. Balloon Boy y ella estaban caminando por un pasillo, ella alumbraba su camino y el pequeño miraba a su alrededor.

-En eso tienes razón- sonrió levemente el pequeño "animatronic". Siguieron caminando, hasta que se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un ruido extraño. –L-Liz…- la llamo suavemente.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- respondió ella, quien seguía con la linterna apuntando hacia el frente y totalmente rígida.

-E-Escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?- Balloon Boy miro a la chica, quien asintió y lentamente se empezó a dar la vuelta. Liz grito, se dio vuelta y agarro la mano del más bajo, para después echarse a correr.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?- pensó Liz sin dejar de correr. Corrieron unos minutos, hasta que Liz se tropezó y cayó, llevándose con ella al pequeño Balloon Boy.

-¿Estás bien Liz?- pregunto preocupado el pequeño "animatronic". Liz lo miro y asintió.

-Sí, estoy bien…tranquilo- le acaricio la cabeza con cariño. Ambos vieron como una figura negra se acercaba a ellos, causando que Liz abrazara al pequeño y empezando a retroceder como podía. Liz sudo frio al sentir como su espalda chocaba contra una pared. Un espantoso chirrido se escucho y lo siguiente, paso muy rápido: Liz grito levemente, llevando por inercia la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose la nuca. Balloon Boy, rodeado por los brazos de la chica, veía con curiosidad a la figura en frente de ambos.

-¿Liz?- se volteo extrañado hacia la chica al sentir como el agarre se aflojaba totalmente. –Hay no…- Balloon Boy miro con preocupación a su amiga, quien estaba inconsciente. El pequeño se separo lentamente de la chica, apresurándose a sujetarla al ver que se caía hacia un costado. Un leve gemido de dolor, sumado a una mueca, fue lo que paso apenas la cabeza de Liz toco el piso. -¿Me vas a ayudar?- pregunto con curiosidad al ver que aquella figura que los estaba persiguiendo se acercaba a ellos y se arrodillaba al lado de la chica. -¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió al ver como aquella figura alzaba en brazos a la chica, se levantaba lentamente y empezaba a caminar con el pequeño Balloon Boy siguiéndole.

**_… … … …_**

Liz abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo un dolor en su nuca. Con cuidado se sentó y miro a su alrededor: ella estaba acostada en el piso y con una manta sobre sus piernas. Miro hacia donde antes estaba su cabeza acostada, encontrando su puso doblado en forma de almohada.

-¿Qué paso?- con lentitud llevo su mano a su nuca, tocando el lugar donde sentía dolor. Una mueca se formo en su rostro al tocar un chichón. Suspiro, agarrando su buzo y poniéndoselo rápidamente.

-¡Liz!- Balloon Boy corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con cariño y una enorme sonrisa. Liz se rio, devolviéndole el gesto de cariño. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto mirándola.

-Si…- le sonrió levemente, para después separarse. -…aunque me duele la cabeza- el pequeño le sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Balloon Boy…- una tercera persona se unió a escena. Ambos se voltearon a ver: el pequeño sonrió, mientras que Liz lo miro sorprendida.

-T-Toy F-Freddy…- pensó con algo de miedo. Balloon Boy sonrió, acercándose rápidamente al oso y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Toy Freddy se arrodillo y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Buscarías a los amigos de Liz?…De seguro ellos están preocupados- le sonrió el oso, mientras que el pequeño se quedo pensando y, después de unos segundos, sonrió enormemente.

-¡Por supuesto! Buscare a Golden, Bonnie y a Mangle- el pequeño se echo a correr. -¡Liz, volveré más tarde!- dicho esto, Balloon Boy desapareció en la obscuridad. Liz suspiro, viendo de reojo al oso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto de la nada el oso, al mismo tiempo que la miraba. Liz se sobresalto levemente, para después tironear las mangas de su buzo y cubrir sus manos.

-B-Bastante bien…- murmuro sin mirarlo. Escucho los pasos de oso acercarse. Liz se sobresalto al sentirlo parado detrás de ella.

-Tranquilízate…- se sentó lentamente, dejando a la chica sentada entre sus piernas. -…yo no muerdo- sonrió divertido al ver como Liz abrazaba su piernas y no le prestaba atención.

-Oye, ¿qué estas…?- se extraño al sentir como el oso corría su cabello hacia los costados pero se quedo callada al sentir algo frio en la zona donde se había golpeado. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, causando una sonrisa en el oso. –Gracias Toy Freddy…- murmuro con una leve sonrisa.

-No hay problema…- se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -…pero puedes llamarme Fred. Es más corto y evitamos confusiones con el otro Freddy- ambos se rieron ante aquello.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Antes de irme quiero decirles: ¡Feliz navidad y un muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo pasen de 10 con la familia y las personas que mas quieren, espero que nos "leamos" en el 2015. Sin más que decirles, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	6. Jeremy Fitzgerald y los Toy animatronics

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. También quiero disculparme por si creen que quedo muy corto. También quería agradecerle a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, quien me prestó su personaje en un momento desesperado. Ahora sí, ¡disfruten el capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Liz miraba hacia cualquier dirección de manera distraída, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo con aquel recuerdo. Había algo que ella y su padre habían aprendido de los "animatronics" y eso era que Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y hasta el mismísimo Golden eran muy celosos, eso por no mencionar que eran protectores ¿A qué venía eso? Pues la noche anterior, apenas sus amigos llegaron, Golden la alzo y la alego de Toy Freddy, llevándosela junto a Bonnie y Mangle, quien estaba riéndose sin poder evitarlo, hasta la pequeña oficina de Mike. Aun recordaba como Bonnie peleaba con Fred, quien se reía pero le seguía el juego, mientras que Mike lo miraba extrañados pero riéndose igual que ella y Mangle, mientras que Golden simplemente estaba cruzando de brazos y sin decir nada.

-¿Liz? ¿Estás bien?- la mencionada se sobresalto, agitando levemente la cabeza y mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-S-Sí, l-lo lamento Laili. Solo…estoy algo distraída- respondió algo nerviosa y mirando a su amiga, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro casi llegando al negro, ojos cafés y piel pálida.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto con algo de preocupación, mientras que Liz asentía como respuesta. –Si tú lo dices…- rodo levemente los ojos, no muy convencida con la respuesta de su amiga. –Te estaba preguntando si nos acompañabas a ver a la marioneta- Liz parpadeo un momento, había olvidado donde estaba y que hacia ahí. Ambas estaban en "Freddy's pizza", la castaña le había pedido que la acompañase para llevar a su hermanito menor.

-¿Te refieres a Puppet?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-No creo ese sea su nombre…¿o sí?- se cruzo de brazos y la miro. Justo en eso, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y de ojos negros corría hacia ellos. El pequeño era el hermanito menor de Laili, se llamaba Cris y tenía 7 años.

-¡Vamos Laili, quiero ver a Puppet!- salto el menor emocionado. Liz se cruzo de brazos y miro a Laili, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabias su nombre?- pregunto confundida empezando a caminar detrás de su hermano.

-Papa trabaja aquí de noche- Liz se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Awww, llegamos tarde- se entristeció el menor apenas llegaron a donde el Puppet pero los niños que estaban ahí estaban corriendo hacia fuera y yéndose a donde los "animatronics".

-No te preocupes Cris, después de comer puedes venir a verlo- lo animo Liz con una leve sonrisa. Cris la miro y sonrió enormemente.

-¡Tienes razón Liz!- miro a su hermana. -¡Vamos a comer!- sin decir nada mas, salió corriendo. Liz se rio pero su sonrisa desapareció y se le quedo mirando a la marioneta.

-Vamos Liz- Laili empezó a caminar pero Liz se quedo en su lugar.

-Ve tranquila, en un minuto te alcanzo- le sonrió, mientras que Laili asintió y siguió al menor. Liz miro a la marioneta con curiosidad, acercándose lentamente hasta estar frente a frente. –Es más alto de lo que pensaba…- pensó mirándolo fijamente. -…y ahora que me doy cuenta, no da tanto miedo- ladeo levemente la cabeza, para después acercar su mano a la cara de la marioneta y tocar levemente en la zona donde debería estar la nariz. Justo en eso, una mano negra se levanto y toco la nariz de Liz, quien parpadeo sorprendida. La chica se alego rápidamente, mirando fijamente a la marioneta. –No confió mucho en ti…- murmuro para sí misma pero la marioneta la escucho, ya que se rio levemente. Ambos se miraron entre ellos, sin decir nada de nada. Liz puso sus manos en su cintura, riéndose al ver que Puppet hacia lo mismo. No importaba lo que hiciese, la marioneta le copiaba. Suspiro, bajando los brazos. Se toco la nariz y bajo rápidamente el brazo. Puppet se rio, tocando la nariz de Liz y quedando así unos segundos.

-Nos vemos esta noche Elisa…- puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, dándole una leve caricia. -…cuídate- sonrió la marioneta, para después bajar la mano y poner su expresión de siempre. Liz quedo rígida, reaccionando cuando escucho los gritos de los niños entrar. Retrocedió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de la marioneta rodeada por lo niños. Con un leve suspiro, salió de aquella zona con la vista baja. Caminaba pensativa por los pasillos, reaccionando cuando choco contra algo. Levanto rápidamente la vista, viendo que choco contra Toy Freddy. El oso le sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Liz, ¿d-dónde estabas? ¿E-Estás bien?- pregunto Laili preocupada apenas estuvo a su lado. Liz la miro y se rio levemente.

-Perdona Laili, me distraje un poco- se froto levemente el brazo. –Y no te preocupes, estoy bien- Laili, no muy convencida, asintió y sin decir más, ambas se dirigieron a donde estaba el pequeño Cris. En el camino, Liz quedo parada y mirando dentro de un cuarto lleno de niños, sonriendo al ver a Mangle jugar con los niños.

-¿Qué pasa?- Laili se acerco nuevamente a su amiga, le preocupaba la actitud que tenia Liz aquel día.

-¿Q-Que…?- agito la cabeza y miro a su amiga. –C-Claro…jeje, creo que hoy estoy muy distraída- sonrió levemente y empezó a caminar.

-Ni que lo digas- pensó Laili rodando los ojos, para después seguir a su amiga. –Hay estas muy pero muy distraída- comento caminando al lado de Liz, quien se rio ante eso pero no lo negó, Laili tenía toda la razón.

**_… … … …_**

-Oye Liz, ¿escuchaste lo que paso en este lugar?- pregunto Laili. Los tres estaban en frente de "Freddy's pizza", esperando a que Mike las vallase a buscar. Laili tenía a su hermanito dormido en su espalda, mientras que Liz estaba mirando los autos que pasaban de manera distraída.

-No, ¿qué paso?- pregunto sin separar su vista de la calle.

-Hace tres semanas, uno de los guardias de este desapareció- aquello causo que Liz mirara a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- arqueo una ceja, interesada con aquel tema.

-No sé, dicen que trabajo aquí una semana pero no apareció en la séptima noche…ni las siguientes- e encogió de hombros y acomodo mejor a su hermano. –Nadie supo más de él desde ese día- Liz se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada, quedando pensativa.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ese guardia?…¿Sera ese tal Jeremy Fitzgerald que apareció en el diario de aquella vez?- pensó algo extrañada, recordando haber leído algo sobre un desaparecido. Justo ene so, sintió como alguien chocaba contra ella. Liz se voltea rápidamente. –P-Perdone…- se quedo rígida al ver a la persona que le choco, a quien le conocía como el dueño de "Freddy's pizza": un hombre alto, siempre con una gorra y, extrañamente, nunca se le pudo ver bien la cara. Aquel hombre no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino como si nada.

-Pero que maleducado…- pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron en silencio, cada una metida en su mundo.

-Liz…- la mencionada salió de sus pensamientos, para después mirar a su amiga. -…tu padre- miro hacia enfrente, encontrando el auto de su padre estacionado en frente del local. Con una sonrisa, se subieron al auto.

**_… … … …_**

-Oye papa…¿habías escuchado del guardia que desapareció?- pregunto de la nada Liz. Su padre y ella estaban en el auto, dirigiéndose hacia el trabajo nocturno del mayor.

-Sí, lo había escuchado- contesto Mike pensativo. –Dicen que duro una semana pero, de un día para otro, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno- se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miro a su hija. -¿Ha que vino la pregunta?- pregunto algo extrañado.

-S-Solo curiosidad- sonrió Liz. Mike la miro un momento, para después sonreírle de vuelta y seguir su camino en cuanto el semáforo dio verde. -¿Alguna vez le viste el rostro a tu jefe papa?- pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio.

-En realidad…no- Mike se encogió de hombros. –Nadie le ha visto la cara- se detuvo y suspiro, habían llegado a su destino. Ambos bajaron y, apenas entraron, vieron al pequeño Balloon Boy correr hacia ellos.

-¡Hola!- se paro enfrente de ambos y les sonrió enormemente. Mike y Liz se rieron, agachándose.

-Hola pequeño- Mike le acaricio levemente la cabeza, causando una risa en el pequeño. Liz le sonrió, le acaricio la cabeza y ambos se levantaron, empezando a caminar hacia la oficina. En el camino, donde se encontraron con los "animatronics" amigos, Liz se detuvo de golpe en frente de la puerta donde estaba la marioneta.

-Yo no te recomendaría entrar ahí- hablo Toy Freddy. Liz lo miro y se cruzo de brazos. Hizo un leve puchero.

**_… … … …_**

Mike suspiro levemente, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su silla y le daba rápidamente cuerda a la caja musical. Por seguridad, se puso a ver las cámaras, quedando sorprendido al ver a Liz, a Mangle y al pequeño Balloon Boy caminando por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué hace ella ahí?- Golden frunció el seño, mirando las cámaras por sobre Mike.

-No tengo ni idea- negó Bonnie con la cabeza. Mike agarro el woki-toki y lo prendió.

-Liz, ¿me escuchas?- hablo a través del aparato.

-Te escucho perfectamente papa- se escucho del otro lado, seguido por una leve risa. –Perdona por separarme de ustedes es que Mangle, Balloon Boy y yo escuchamos un ruido, nos dio curiosidad y fuimos a ver qué era-

-Por lo menos avísame la próxima- Mike frunció el seño pero termino suspirando de alivio.

-¿Por lo menos descubriste que era ese ruido?- pregunto Bonnie, quien se había acercado.

-Sí y no me creerán lo que encontré- se rio Liz. Se escucharon risas del otro lado. Se extrañaron, sonaba como si hubiera más de tres.

-Mike, chicos…cuanto tiempo- los ojos del guardia, de Bonnie y de Golden se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Freddy?- los tres estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Toy Freddy lo miraba apoyado en la pared y cruzados de brazos.

-¿Quién más?- se escucho una risa. –Miren la cámaras- apenas vieron las cámaras, sonrieron al ver a Liz, Mangle y a Balloon Boy, acompañados de Chica y Freddy, todos saludando con una sonrisa (menos Chica).

-Papa, iré al cuarto de piezas e intentare repararlos…en cuanto termine, iré para haya- hablo Liz.

-Más te vale Liz- suspiro Mike. Justo en eso, se escucho un extraño ruido. -¿Q-Que ha sido eso?- pregunto preocupado. Miraron la cámara fijamente, notando un par de ojos brillando e la obscuridad. Pudieron ver como Liz se daba vuelta lentamente, para después quedarse totalmente rígida.

-Amm…no sé si alguien lo recuerda pero son tres Toy, ¿verdad?- hablo Liz, su voz se oía algo temblorosa. –Pues…creo que me encontré con los otros dos Toy- fue lo último que se escucho, seguido del sonido del aparato cayéndose.

-Demonios…- murmuro Bonnie. Se voltearon hacia él, quien se veía muy preocupado. –Le hicieron algo a la cámara- miraron y era cierto, la pantalla estaba en negro total. Golden frunció el seño, para después salir de la oficina…con Toy Freddy detrás. Mike y Bonnie se miraron entre ellos, para después seguir a ambos osos.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Antes de irme quiero decirles: ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo pasen de 10 con la familia y las personas que mas quieren, espero que nos "leamos" en el 2015. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	7. Puppet, Chica y Freddy

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. Quiero mandarles saludos y ahora sí, ¡disfruten el capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- pregunto Bonnie preocupado apenas estuvo cerca de su Chica y Freddy, quienes habían sido encerrados en un cuarto cercano.

-Se podría decir que si- respondió Freddy cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Toy Freddy, quien también se cruzo de brazos. –Los Toy se llevaron a Liz, Mangle y a Balloon Boy-

-¿Y crees que yo tengo la culpa?- Toy Freddy frunció el seño. –Para tu información, yo no sabía nada de esto- justo en eso, Mike se puso en medio de ambos osos.

-¿Pueden tranquilizarse?- Mike frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, suspirando al no escuchar respuesta alguna. –Muy bien, ahora vamos a solucionar esto…- miro a Golden. -…o por lo menos intentarlo- pensó con un leve suspiro. –Golden, ¿puedes reparar a Chica?- pregunto mirando al mencionado, quien miro a Chica y, después de unos segundos, asintió.

-Puedo intentar- sonrió, causando que Chica lo mirara fijamente.

-Muy bien- miro a los "Freddy's" y a Bonnie. –Mientras Golden repara a Chica, nosotros iremos con Puppet y los Toys- ellos asintieron, para después separarse en dos grupos y hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Bájame en este instante!- grito Liz, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para obtener su libertad pero sin mucho éxito. Toy Chica carga a Balloon Boy y a Mangle, mientras que Toy Bonnie cargaba a Liz por sobre uno de sus hombros. Toy Bonnie suspiro con algo de cansancio, todo el camino la niña había forcejeado o golpeándolo. Mangle y Balloon Boy no decían ni hacían nada, ya que sabían que no serviría de nada negarse.

-No te vamos a lastimar niña- le sonrió Toy Chica sin dejar de caminar. Liz la miro como pudo, dándose cuenta de que con su pico y sus ojos grandes de color puestos no era tan tenebroso. –Lo único que vamos a hacer es llevarte con Puppet- ante la mención de la marioneta, Liz sudo levemente.

-¡No!- apenas Bonnie paso al lado de una puerta, Liz se aferro al marco de esta y se negó a soltarla. Bonnie suspiro, deteniéndose para no lastimar a la menor. -¡No me pienso soltar!- Toy Bonnie suspiro y, sin soltar a la chica, miro a Chica.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto, causando un risa en Toy Chica y en sus acompañantes.

-Dime niña…- Toy Chica se acerco a Liz y le sonrió levemente. -…¿qué quieres a cambio de dejar de pelear?- Liz la miro, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en su rostro. Al ver las expresiones de los Toy, Mangle y Balloon Boy se rieron.

**_Unos minutos después_**

Toy Bonnie suspiro, dispuesto a volver con su compañera. El había ido a la cocina, en busca de lo que la pequeña le había pedido.

-¡Bonnie, se escapa!- se escucho el grito de Toy Chica, causando que el mirara a la entrada de la cocina y quedando sorprendido al ver a Liz gateando por ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?- pregunto el conejo parado al lado de la chica. Liz lo miro, sonrió nerviosa y, lo más rápido que pudo, se levanto de donde estaba y se echo a correr. -¡Vuelve aquí niña!- corrió detrás de ella. Después de una pequeña persecución, Toy Bonnie logro su objetivo. -¡Te tengo!- paso sus brazos por debajo de los de la menor y la alzo, consiguiendo una queja de parte de ella. –Dijiste que no lucharías o huirías-

-L-Lo siento- se rio levemente. –N-No pude evitarlo- se empezó a carcajear, causando que Toy Bonnie rodara los ojos.

-Toma- le extendió un chupetín, mientras que Liz lo agarro y le saco el papel, poniéndose rápidamente en la boca. -¿Feliz ahora?- la chica asintió con una sonrisa. –Muy bien, ahora nos vamos- la alzo en brazos y continuaron su camino. Una vez que llegaron a "Prize Corner", entraron y bajaron a los "rehenes".

-Bueno…al parecer Puppet no está, así que volveremos otro día- con una sonrisa nerviosa, Liz se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero Toy Bonnie la alzo y la alejo de la puerta. Liz frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, mientras que Balloon Boy y Mangle se rieron. La melodía de la caja musical se empezó a apagar lentamente, hasta que desapareció por completo.

-¡Hola!- salió Puppet de su pequeño escondite. Liz lo miro con desconfianza, mientras que Mangle y Balloon Boy se rieron.

-¡Puppet!- corrieron hacia la marioneta y lo abrazaron. Liz no se acerco, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

-Vamos niña- Toy Chica puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Liz, se agacho levemente y le sonrió. –Puppet no es malo- Liz simplemente la miro.

-¡Elisa!- Puppet se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Liz quedo totalmente rígida, sin haber esperado aquella acción.

-¿Q-Que haces?- tembló ligeramente, tenía un poco de miedo de aquella marioneta.

-Te abrazo- contesto Puppet como si nada, abrazando un poco más fuerte a la chica. Liz miro a Mangle y a Balloon Boy, quienes simplemente le sonrieron.

-S-Se siente…- pensó entrecerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que correspondió lentamente el abrazo y acomodaba su mentón en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro que tenia la marioneta. -…cálido…y muy familiar-

-¿Elisa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Puppet extrañado al sentir que la chica se debilitaba un poco. Liz se separo rápidamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-S-Si…jeje- se rasco el cuello con nerviosismo. –P-Perdón…e-es que no he dormido muy bien las últimas noches- se le quedaron mirando un momento, para después sonreír levemente.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Escuchaste eso?- hablo Toy Chica, quien estaba parada junto a Toy Bonnie y lejos de los otros.

-Si…lo escuche- contesto Toy Bonnie, al mismo tiempo que prestaba un poco más de atención: se escuchaban como si alguien estuviera corriendo por un pasillo cercano. -¿Pero qué…?- se sorprendió al ver como los 2 Freddy's, Bonnie y Mike entraban a "Prize Corner".

-¡Te voy a matar!- Bonnie se lanzo sobre Toy Bonnie, empezando a forcejear entre ellos en el piso.

-¡Papa!- Liz corrió hacia su padre, abrazándolo con cariño. Se separo después de unos segundos y miro a los conejos peleando. –Saben que eso no es necesario, ¿verdad?- hablo divertida.

-Sí, si lo sabe…- Freddy se acerco y se encogió de hombros. -…pero a Bonnie le gusta pelear y en especial con los Toys- justo en eso, Golden entro de golpe y se acerco a los conejos, sosteniendo a Bonnie y alejándolo del otro conejo. Toy Bonnie se levanto de donde estaba, acercándose a ellos.

-Eso…fue entretenido- se cruzo de brazos y se rio. –Es divertido tener un amigo como él- señalo a Bonnie, quien era reprendido por Golden. Liz se rio pero justo en eso, recordó algo.

-Papa, ¿qué paso con Chica?- pregunto algo preocupada y mirando a su padre pero antes de que él pudiera responder, la mencionada entro a "Prize Corner". Liz sonrió enormemente, abrazando a su amiga. Chica ahora tenía ambas manos, al igual que ahora podía mover la boca como si nada.

-Me alegra que estés bien- sonrió Liz separándose.

-Y a mí me alegra poder hablar nuevamente…- sonrió y la acaricio la cabeza. -…y el haberlos vuelto a ver- Bonnie se acerco y la abrazo por los hombros, sonriendo con diversión. Liz se les quedo mirando a los tres, poniendo una leve mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa Elisa?- pregunto Puppet con preocupación, mientras que Balloon Boy le agarraba una mano y la miraba fijamente.

-Nada…es solo que…- se mordió el labio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y como la mano de Freddy se posaba en su cabeza. –Falta Foxy con nosotros…- susurro.

-Ho, tranquila Liz…- Freddy la miro a los ojos y le sonrió. -…te aseguro que cuando menos te des cuenta, el estará con nosotros- Liz lo miro un momento, para después sonreír y asentir.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- pregunto Golden al ver como Liz se frotaba el brazo con nerviosismo y una mueca pensativa. Los animatronics, Mike y ella estaban en una de las "Party Rooms"

-Si- murmuro y miro a Golden. -¿Te puedo decir algo?- el oso asintió, mientras que Liz suspiraba levemente. –Cuando Puppet me abrazo…se sintió tan familiar- se abrazo a sí misma, sin saber con qué palabras expresarse. –No sé si me entiendes pero…parecía como si antes ya hubiera pasado- Golden la miro fijamente, para después sonreír y pasar su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.

-Quizá si duermes, puedas pensar mejor- Liz intento decir algo pero el oso se le adelanto, tapando los ojos de la chica con su mano. Liz puso sus manos sobre la mano amarilla, sin saber que decir. –Tranquila...estarás bien- Liz sonrió ante eso, acomodándose como podía y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Pero qué…?- Liz miro a su alrededor, estando en un lugar vacio y negro. –Golden sabía que esto pasaría…- un aura depresiva la rodeo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba fuertemente los puños. -¡Me las vas a pagar Golden!- grito en el vacío, causando que su voz hiciera eco en el lugar. Suspiro un momento, cruzándose de brazos. Justo en eso, una escena se presento ante ella. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, mientras que se cubría la boca con una mano._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Antes de irme quiero decirles: ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo pasen de 10 con la familia y las personas que mas quieren, espero que nos "leamos" en el 2015. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**


	8. Un recuerdo y un seceso del pasado

**Mica: ¡Hola a todos! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. Quiero mandarles un enorme saludo y ahora sí, ¡disfruten el capítulo! ^_^**

**Nota de Mica: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

_-¡No, no quiero volver a ver esto!- grito Liz tapándose los ojos. En frente de ella estaba una escena que ella había visto hace años atrás: el hombre disfrazado matando a los niños sin piedad alguna. -¡No, por favor!- apenas escucho el grito de dolor de los niños, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se tapo los oídos, al mismo tiempo que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Liz…abre los ojos- escucho que una voz femenina y conocida le decía pero ella no le hizo caso. Sintió una mano en su espalda. –Por favor, ábrelos- Liz abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo levemente._

_-Tía…- la abrazo con cariño, siendo correspondía rápidamente. Lara no había cambiado en nada, solamente que ahora vestía de blanco. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curiosa, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su tía._

_-Nada, solamente quería hablar contigo- sonrió el espíritu. Lara puso su mano en la mejilla de sus sobrina, mirándola a los ojos. –Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso otra vez-_

_-N-No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió y se limpio una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. –Pero…¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada._

_-¿Alguna vez sentiste que ya viste antes a Puppet?- pregunto Lara sin responderle a su sobrina, quien la miro extrañada y asintió lentamente. Lara se rio, mirando hacia un costado con una leve sonrisa. Liz se extraño ante eso y miro hacia donde su tía miraba, sorprendiéndose al verse a sí misma vestida de pirata y corriendo hacia Juan._

**_-¡Tío!-_**_sonrió apenas llego al lado del mencionado, quien le sonrió y le beso la frente. __**-¿Qué haces?-**__ pregunto con curiosidad._

**_-Nada nuevo…-_**_sonrió de manera misteriosa. __**–…pero tengo algo para ti-**__ Liz lo miro sorprendida, para después sonreír y saltar levemente de manera emocionada._

**_-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-_**_Juan se rio y se hizo a un lado, mostrando a una marioneta sentada en una silla. Su cuerpo era color negro, con rallas blancas en sus extremidades y una extraña mascara blanca por cara: tenía una enorme sonrisa, las mejillas rojas y marcas violetas saliendo de sus ojos. Liz lo miro un momento, sonriendo enormemente y se acerco a la marioneta._

_**-Una cosa…-**__ Liz lo miro, atenta a lo siguiente que decía. __**-…Puppet será tu responsabilidad. Él serán parte de "Freddy's pizza" en cuanto lo remodele-**_

**_-Pero…¿por qué me lo pides a mi?- _**_miro a su tío con curiosidad._

**_-Porque confió en ti-_**_le sonrió. __**-¿Te animas a cuidarlo?-**__ pregunto mirándola fijamente. Liz se quedo en silencio un momento, sonriendo después de unos segundos._

**_-¡Por supuesto!-_**_abrazo a la marioneta sin borrar su sonrisa. Incluso pudo sentir, por un momento, que aquella marioneta le correspondía. Justo en eso, Mike entro a la oficina._

**_-Liz, te estaba buscando…les toca a ti y a Foxy-_**_hablo Mike con una sonrisa._

**_-Ahí voy-_**_sonrió y dejo suavemente a la marioneta en la silla, para después dirigirse a la puerta, seguida de Juan y desaparecieron en una obscuridad._

_-Si eso paso realmente…¿Por qué yo no lo recuerdo?- pregunto Liz cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su tía, quien le sonrió con nerviosismo y le apunto hacia la obscuridad, donde se podía ver a Liz. Eran solo los "animatronics", Mike y ella, quien estaba jugando sobre el escenario con una enorme sonrisa. En eso, se pudo ver como tropezaba y se caía de espaldas fuera del escenario, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y quedando inconsciente._

_-Eso paso dos semanas antes de que alguien comprara "Freddy's"…Nadie entendió la razón pero solo olvidaste a Puppet- comento Lara._

_-Ok pero…¿por qué tengo que recordar esto? ¿Es de vital importancia?- pregunto Liz algo confundida, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Lara no respondió, simplemente la miro con tristeza y desapareció en la obscuridad. Liz miro a su alrededor, buscando a su tía pero no encontró rastro de ella. Con un suspiro, miro de manera distraída al vacio pero quedo rígida al ver como una escena aparecía en frente de ella: aquel hombre disfrazado matando a los niños. Liz miro con horror aquello. –N-No…- murmuro con la voz quebrada, intento cubrirse los ojos pero no lo logro. Se miro las manos, encontrándose con que unas cadenas rodeaban sus muñecas. Intento desesperadamente soltarse pero no había resultado alguno. Incluso había algo que le impedía cerrar los ojos, de los cuales emanaban lágrimas mientras veía aquella escena que tanto dolor le causaba. Un suspiro tembloroso y de alivio salió de su boca al ver que el hombre desaparecía de la escena pero quedo extrañada al ver que los cuerpos de los niños quedaban en el piso rodeados de su propia sangre. Se quedo muy sorprendida al ver que Puppet entraba al cuarto, suspirando al ver los cuerpos. Por un momento, la obscuridad volvió a dominar el lugar pero en unos pocos segundos, la escena volvió: se veía a cinco disfraces, de los cuales se podía ver que salía sangre de la boca y de los ojos. La marioneta se puso en medio de los disfraces, para después levantar los brazos. Los cinco disfraces brillaron y, en cuanto el brillo se fue, dejo ver a los cinco "animatronics" parado y sin sangre alguna, mientras que Puppet ya no estaba._

**_… … … …_**

Liz se sentó de golpe en donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

-P-Puppet…- agito la cabeza, para después tomar agua del vaso que tenía en la mesita de luz. Miro a su alrededor, recordando que apenas termino el turno de su padre, la había despertado y llevado a casa, yendo cada uno a su cama a darse una siestita.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Mike entrando a su cuarto. Liz le sonrió y asintió, al mismo tiempo que veía como su padre se sentaba en el borde de su cama. -¿Otro sueño?-

-Si…han vuelto desde que volvimos a "Freddy's"- se rio Liz algo nerviosa. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la menor se dio cuenta de un detalle. -Pensé que estabas trabajando papa- comento Liz extrañada.

-Sí, lo sé…- se rio Mike. -…pero me llamaron y me dijeron que no tenía que ir- se levanto de donde estaba y beso la frente de su hija. –Cámbiate Liz e iremos al centro- la chica asintió, mientras que Mike sonrió y salió de la habitación. Liz se levanto de donde estaba y sonrió pero, por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo Liz con una gran sonrisa apenas estuvo en frente de los Toys.

-Hola niña- saludo Toy Chica con una sonrisa. Toy Bonnie se rio, bajando del escenario y acariciando levemente la cabeza de la chica.

-Hola Liz- saludo Toy Freddy con una leve sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de un salto del escenario. Liz sonrió al sentir como Balloon Boy abrasaba su pierna.

-¡Oye!- reclamo cuando sintió como un par de brazos pasaban por debajo de los suyos, al mismo tiempo que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso. -¡B-Bonnie!…¿Q-Que haces?- intento soltarse del agarre pero sin mucho éxito alguno.

-Tranquila pequeña- se rio el conejo. –Confía en mí-

-C-Confío en ti pero…- Liz sonrió nerviosa. -…me duele que me sostengas así-

-Entiendo- la bajo suavemente pero Liz no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso, ya que Bonnie se agacho un poco y la tomo en brazos. La chica se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño de manera infantil. Los "animatronics" y Mike se rieron ante aquello, divertidos ante la mueca de la menor.

-Bájala Bonnie- se rio Golden, mientras que Bonnie no le hizo caso. –Bonnie…- hablo con tono de advertencia, causando que el conejo sonriera nervioso y bajara lentamente a la chica.

-Gracias Golden- suspiro de alivio Liz, mientras que el mencionado sonrió y asintió.

-¡Elisa!- Puppet apareció de la nada, corriendo hacia la mencionada y abrazándola con cariño. Liz se quedo rígida un momento, para después devolver lentamente el abrazo. Apenas se separaron, Liz sintió la mano de Toy Bonnie posarse en su cabeza.

-Aléjate de ella afeminado- hablo Bonnie alejándolo de la menor. Toy Bonnie lo miro de frente, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

-¿A quién llamas afeminado…conejo celoso?- los demás los miraban con una gota al estilo anime, sin saber si separarlos o dejarlos seguir. Bonnie no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el seño y se lanzo sobre el "animatronic" 2.0, empezando a forcejear entre ellos en el piso…bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

**_… … … …_**

-Nunca entenderé a Bonnie…- pensó Liz, al mismo tiempo que se mojaba la cara. Ella había ido al baño, riéndose en todo el camino por el comportamiento de los conejos. Se seco con el papel que había ahí pero cuando alzo la cabeza y se miro al espejo, quedo congelada al ver una figura humana parada atrás de ella. El papel que tenía en sus manos se cayó al piso, al mismo tiempo que una mano tapaba su boca y le impedía gritar. Sintió como su espalda era estampada contra la pared más cerca y como otra mano se posaba en su cuello, rodeándolo con los dedos y haciendo presión. Liz no podía hacer otra cosa más que forcejear.

**_… … … …_**

-¡Ho por favor!- se cruzo Bonnie de brazos. –No es justo, nos ganaste otra vez Mike- el mencionado se rio y junto las cartas, empezando a mezclarlas. Los dos conejos, los tres osos y Mike estaban jugando al chichón*.

-No seas mal perdedor Bonnie- se rio el guardia.

-Yo sigo diciendo que nos haces trampa- se cruzo de brazos Toy Bonnie, mientras que Bonnie asintió. Mike y los "Freddy's" se rieron ante aquello.

-Por fin están de acuerdo en algo- comento Freddy con una sonrisa divertida. Justo en eso, Liz apareció por el pasillo obscuro, tenía la cabeza baja.

-Liz, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Balloon Boy con extrañeza. Liz no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso. Mike se levanto rápidamente ante aquello, preocupándose al ver que los hombros de ella temblaban.

-Liz…- Mike se arrodillo en frente de ella y la miro con preocupación, mientras que los "animatronics" se sentaron a su alrededor. –Tranquila…- murmuro al ver que como ella, al intentar tocarla, se hecho para atrás. Liz lo miro fijamente, para después lanzarse a abrazar a su padre. -¿Qué paso Liz?- agarro la cara de la menor entre sus manos y lo alzo. Todos quedaron totalmente congelado: los ojos de Liz se veían cristalinos, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue la marca roja que tenía en el cuello.

-Liz…¿Qué sucedió?- Freddy apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, quien se libero del agarre de su padre y se limpio una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, aunque era totalmente en vano.

-Y-Yo…*sniff* e-estaba lavándome la cara…*sniff* m-me la seque y c-cuando levante la viste, m-mire al espejo y v-vi a una figura parada detrás de mi- Puppet frunció el seño, para después dirigieres a la cocina junto con Balloon Boy. –N-No pude hacer nada, y-ya que se lanzo hacia mí y…*sniff* empezó a ahorcarme- sollozo, se le empezaba a hacer muy difícil hablar. -¡Intente liberarme pero no pude!- cerro fuertemente los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Y cómo lograse venir hasta aquí?- pregunto Toy Bonnie con suavidad.

-Alguien golpeo al que me estaba ahorcando…y desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo- justo en eso, Puppet y Balloon Boy se acercaron a ella, entregándole un vaso de agua. –Gracias…- agarro el vaso y tomo un poco. Freddy miro de reojo el pasillo, donde pudo ver unos ojos brillantes mirándolos con atención. Aquellos ojos, al verse descubiertos, desaparecieron.

-Freddy…- Golden se acerco al mencionado y puso una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole levemente. -…habla con él- Freddy asintió y empezó a caminar hacia donde había visto los ojos brillantes.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, al igual que espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas con su familia. No olviden dejarme comentario y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Nos leemos en otro momento! ¡Cuídense y adiós! XD 3**


	9. Suceso del pasado y un pedido de ayuda

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! Les traigo otro capítulo y más rápido que la última vez pero les diré la razón: el 11 me iré y no regresare en una semana, quizá a ustedes no les importe pero es la razón por la cual no actualizare por un tiempo. Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo ^_^**

**P/D: Recuerden que F.N.A.F no me pertenece. También perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Freddy siguió caminando, deteniéndose y suspirando levemente, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Se que estas aquí- miro hacia la obscuridad. –Así que te daré dos opciones: sales de donde quiera que estés y hablas de frente conmigo…o te saco de ahí por las malas- se encogió de hombros. -Tú eliges- sonrió al ver como unos ojos brillosos aparecían de entre la obscuridad, para después escuchar pasos.

-¿Sabías que te detesto?- hablo el "animatronic" saliendo de las sombras.

-Me lo habías dicho un par de veces- se rio Freddy levemente, para después ponerse serio. –Ya sabes de lo que quiero hablar, ¿verdad Foxy?-

-Creo que si- sonrió Foxy levemente. –Pero no me preguntes quien fue porque no pude atraparlo- se cruzo de brazos. –Lo perseguí pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, se perdió en la obscuridad…Sinceramente, no sé como lo hizo-

-Entiendo- murmuro el oso, para después suspirar. –Lo atraparemos en algún momento…pero por ahora, vamos con Liz y los demás- se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia el zorro al ver que este no le seguía. –Foxy…- el mencionado sonrió nervioso y se bajo el parche, mientras que Freddy lo miro y se cruzo de brazos.

**_… … … …_**

-¿Cómo te sientes Liz?- pregunto suavemente Toy Freddy.

-Un poco mejor…gracias- sonrió levemente Liz, quien estaba sentada en una silla y con su padre al lado de ella, mientras que los "animatronics" estaba a su alrededor. Mike le sonrió levemente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió con Mangle amabilidad. Liz les sonrió a sus amigos pero un ruido proveniente del pasillo la obligo a mirar hacia esa dirección. Liz se encogió en su lugar con una mueca de miedo en la cara, mientras que Mike la abrazo y los "animatronics" se prepararon para lo que sea.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que odio esto!- se escucho el grito de alguien, al mismo tiempo que se veían dos figuras aparecer de entre la obscuridad. Los "animatronics" antiguos sonrieron al ver a Freddy cargando Foxy por sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¡Foxy! ¡Freddy!- Liz sonrió y corrió hacia ellos. Freddy se rio, al mismo tiempo que bajaba a Foxy. El zorro miro con enojo al oso pero antes de poder decirle algo, Liz lo abrazo con fuerza. –Me alegro verte de nuevo Foxy- el mencionado sonrió levemente ante aquello, correspondiendo el gesto de cariño. En seguido, todos se acercaron y sonrieron.

**_… …_****_A la noche siguiente… …_**

-¡Liz, ya es hora!- exclamo Mike, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de armar su mochila y se ponía su gorra. Sonrió al escuchar los pasos de la chica acercarse, hasta detenerse cerca de él. Miro a su hija, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella tenía un pantalón, una remera grande y con unas medias. –Liz…¿no vas a venir?- pregunto preocupado. Ella no respondió, simplemente se abrazo a sí misma y desvió la mirada. –Liz…- se acerco a ella.

-No…- murmuro, para después suspirar y mirar a su padre. –Volveré pero…necesito un poco de tiempo-

-Si tú lo dices- Mike suspiro y beso la frente de su hija. –Cuídate y llámame cualquier cosa-

-Te quiero papa- le sonrió levemente.

-Yo también pequeña- le devolvió la sonrisa para después agarrar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta principal. La abrió pero no salió, si no que miro a la chica por sobre su hombro. -Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- apenas dijo esto, salió por la puerta y la cerro con llave detrás de él. Liz se quedo mirando un momento la puerta, para después dejarse caer lentamente.

-Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo papa- pensó tapándose la boca y cerrando los ojos.

**_… … … …_**

-Ya pueden moverse chicos, estamos nosotros nomas- hablo Mike mirando a los "animatronics", quienes se empezaron a mover a los pocos segundos.

-¡Por fin!- sonrió Toy Bonnie, al mismo tiempo que movía un poco los brazos. –Precia que la mañana y la tarde eran eternas-

-Deja de quejarte Bon- hablo Toy Freddy mirando al mencionado con cara de aburrimiento, mientras que el conejo lo miro con enojo.

-En realidad…- hablo Toy Chica con tono de duda, causando que los otros dos Toys la miraran y que Mike se riera levemente. -…hoy si se hizo largo nuestro día- el conejo sonrió con victoria, mientras que el oso suspiro levemente.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?- pregunto el guardia, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa y miraba a los Toys.

-¡Mira esto Mike!- Toy Bonnie se dio la vuelta y le señalo su espalda, donde estaba lleno de pintura. –Ni se te ocurra reírte Mike-

-N-No…c-claro que no- Mike se tapo la boca para evitar reírse. -¿Pero qué pasó hoy?- pregunto controlando su risa pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Una fiesta de cumpleaños, sumando a los niños imperativos y con pintura…digamos que no obtienes un lindo resultado- comento Freddy con cansancio, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el borde del escenario.

-En eso tienes razón- suspiraron Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie, mientras se sentaban al lado del oso. Mike se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Te dije que no se te ocurriera reírte!- exclamo el conejo al escuchar como el guardia se reía sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo Balloon Boy acercándose a los Toys, quienes hicieron un ademan con la mano. -¿Q-Que…que les pasó?- pregunto el pequeño, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en su rostro.

-Niños con pinturas- respondió Toy Chica. Balloon Boy se les quedo mirando un momento, para después empezar carcajearse.

-Deja de reírte Balloon Boy- dijo Mike acercándose a los Toys con una sonrisa divertida, un pote con agua y un trapo en el hombro. Balloon Boy dejo de reírse pero no borro su sonrisa. –Las damas primero- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Toy Chica se rio y asintió, mientras que los otros dos Toys suspiraron y se levantaron. Mike se sentó detrás de Toy Chica y puso el pote su lado, para después meter el trapo en el agua y escurrirlo, empezando a limpiar la pintura.

-¡Hola Mike!- saludaron los "animatronics" antiguos entrando al lugar. El guardia los miro y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces amigo?- pregunto Foxy mirándolo fijamente.

-Limpio a los Toys- respondió el guardia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Déjenme adivinar…- Bonnie se cruzo de brazos y los miro con diversión. -…niños y pinturas, ¿verdad?-

-Nooo…te parece- respondió Toy Bonnie con ironía. Los antiguos se rieron, recordaban cuando eso les pasaba a ellos.

-¡Hola Mike!- saludo Puppet acercándose al mencionado. -¿Dónde está Elisa?- pregunto con curiosidad y mirando a todos. Mike se tenso, mientras que los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-Pensamos que te había ido a buscar-comento Golden.

-No, yo vine solo- contesto la marioneta extrañada. Ante eso, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el guardia.

-¿Mike?- el mencionado no dijo nada, simplemente siguió limpiando a Toy Chica pero no pudo continuar, ya que Toy Chica se levanto y lo agarro de las muñecas.

-Ella se quedo en casa- contesto el guardia. Un "¿Qué?" en general se escucho. Mike suspiro y se libero del agarre de Toy Chica. Nadie dijo nada, mientras que Mike miro hacia un lado y todo quedo en silencio.

**_… … … …_**

Liz se sentó en su cama de golpe, suspirando de alivio al verse en su cuarto. Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, haciendo una mueca al ver que eran las 6:00 a.m. Se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió al baño. Se lavo la cara y se la seco, para después mirarse en el espejo. En eso, una imagen del pasillo de "Freddy's" se presento en frente de ella.

-¿Qué…ha sido eso?- pensó agitando levemente la cabeza. Suspiro, para después lavarse los dientes y dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiarse. En cuanto termino, sonrió al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Salió de su cuarto pero la imagen de adentro del conducto de ventilación se le presento de la nada. –Para de una vez- pensó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, para después sonreír e ir a abrazar a su padre. –Papa, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien pequeña- Mike le sonrió y le beso la frente, para después taparse la boca y ahogar un bostezo. Dejo su mochila y volvió a bostezar sin poder evitarlo. –Voy a dormir un rato antes de comer e ir a trabajar-

-Está bien- vio con una leve sonrisa como su padre se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Oye, Liz…- Mike se detuvo en frente de su cuarto y le sonrió levemente. -…¿podrías llenar la botella de agua que está en mi mochila por favor?- Liz sonrió y asintió. –Muchas gracias- sin decir más, Mike se metió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. Liz suspiro y se acerco a la mochila de su padre, abriéndola y dejando escapar un leve grito al sentir como algo se abalanzaba sobre ella. Mike se rio ante el grito de la niña, para después acomodarse bien y dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿P-Pero que…?- sentada en el piso, retrocedió con ayuda de sus manos. –¿P-Puppet? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada al ver a la marioneta sentada en frente de ella y sonriéndole. Liz frunció el seño al no obtener contestación. –Deberías estar en "Freddy's" y no aquí- la marioneta simplemente se rio. Liz no supo la razón pero, de alguna manera, en su interior sentía enojo y algo de envidia por aquella sonrisa. -¿Puedes dejar de sonreír y contestarme?- pidió con poca paciencia. Puppet la miro fijamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Estoy aquí porque queremos saber la razón por la cual no fuiste anoche- hablo la marioneta con tranquilidad. Liz lo miro un momento, para después desviar la vista. -¿Elisa?- la marioneta ladeo levemente la cabeza.

-T-Tengo miedo- murmuro ella pero Puppet logro escucharla. –No es la primera vez que me ahorcan y…- cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras que lagrimas empezaron a salir y correr por sus mejillas. -…t-tengo miedo de dejar de respirar si vuelve a pasar- se abrazo a sí misma y sollozo levemente con la cabeza baja pero la levanto al sentir la mano de la marioneta en su mejilla.

-Somos tus amigos- Puppet le sonrió con cariño. –Y quizá algunos de nosotros te conozcamos de hace poco tiempo pero te puedo asegurar que cualquiera de nosotros te protegerá sin pensarlo- Liz lo miro un momento, para después sonreírle levemente.

-Gracias Puppet- el mencionado simplemente sonrió y saco su mano de la mejilla de la chica. Justo en eso, la imagen zona de entrada de "Freddy's" se le vino a la cabeza. Liz sacudió la levemente cabeza ante la atenta mirada de la marioneta.

-¿Elisa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto extrañado.

-S-Si, no te preocupes- le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. La imagen de unos ojos rojos y brillando en la obscuridad fue lo siguiente que se le presento. –Me estoy hartando de eso…- murmuro pero la marioneta le escucho.

-Elisa…- ella lo miro atenta. -…déjalo fluir- le sonrió, mientras que Liz lo miro sorprendida.

-N-No- negó con la cabeza. –Siempre son cosas feas-

-No te preocupes- Puppet le sonrió y agarro las mejillas de Liz. –No dejare que nada malo te pase- Liz, un poco dudosa, cerró los ojos. **(Mica: lo siguiente que van a leer es en tercera persona y Liz solo lo está viendo)**

_Intento abrir la puerta principal del nuevo "Freddy's pizza" pero, al no lograrlo, golpeo la puerta y se dio media vuelta. Corrió por la zona en donde estaba, esquivando de manera rápida a una pequeña figura obscura que estaba en el piso y yéndose por el pasillo más cercano. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia los lados intentando encontrar un escondite. Al escuchar pasos acercándose rápidamente, se metió dentro de un cuarto que tenia escrito en la puerta "Parts/Service" y cerró la puerta detrás, mirando a su alrededor y viendo varias figuras brillosas. Su mirada se detuvo en una figura brillosa apoyada contra la pared. Sin perder tiempo, se sentó al lado de la figura brillosa y espero. Un leve jadeo se escucho al ver como la puerta se abría lentamente y una figura negra entraba lentamente. Un suspiro de alivio se escucho al ver como la figura desaparecía y dejaba la puerta abierta. Salió lentamente de donde estaba y se acerco a la puerta, mirando hacia cada lado. Al no encontrar nada en el pasillo, se echo a correr sin perder tiempo. Miro hacia atrás pero termino chocando contra una figura negra. Un leve grito se escucho, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y corría hacia el lado contrario. Corrió hasta que llego a la "Party room 2". Miro hacia atrás y al ver a las figuras negras detrás de él, se metió al conducto de ventilación sin perder tiempo. Empezó a deslizarse por ahí pero, de un momento a otro, se empezó a ir para atrás. Una vez fuera de conducto de ventilación, algo le dio vuelta de golpe. La respiración se volvió más agitada al ver una figura obscura arriba de él. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cerro fuertemente los ojos._

Liz abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad y se aferra a los brazos la marioneta.

-Tranquila Elisa, estás bien- le sonrió Puppet, quien le estaba sosteniendo de los brazos. -¿Qué vistes?- Liz no respondió, simplemente lo miro fijamente. -¿Elisa?- se extraño al no recibir repuesta y se preocupo al sentir que el agarre de ella se aflojaba hasta tal punto que lo dejaba libre. Un leve suspiro salió de la boca de la chica, para después dejarse caer en los brazos de la marioneta. -¡Elisa!- la miro fijamente, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de ella estaban cerrados.

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- se pregunto Liz, para después suspirar levemente._

_-¡Ayúdame!- se escucho que alguien le decía. Liz miro a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz._

_-¡Te voy a ayudar pero necesito que me sigas hablando para saber donde estas!- exclamo Liz._

_-¡Ayúdame, por favor!- se escucho la suplica nuevamente pero esta vez más cerca. Liz se volteo de golpe y pude ver a alguien. Corrió hacia aquella persona y se arrodillo en frente._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Aquella cosa obscura levanto la cabeza, causando que Liz callera de sentón: aquel tipo era totalmente obscura, excepto por sus ojos y boca, los cuales brillaban de color blanco._

_-A-Ayúdame…- sollozo levemente, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos blancos y corrían por sus mejillas obscuras. -…p-por favor-_

_-Te ayudare- con un poco de duda, Liz puso su mano sobre la mejilla de aquel tipo. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le pregunto suavemente._

_-L-Liberarme…- murmuro. Liz parpadeo un momento, para después ver hacia abajo y sorprenderse por lo que vio: cadenas saliendo del piso rodaban las muñecas, cintura y tobillos, manteniéndolo arrodilla en el piso._

_-E-Está bien…l-lo intentare- agarro las cadenas y tironeo levemente. -Solo tengo que sacarle las cadenas- pensó._

_-C-Cuidado…- murmuro la figura obscura de la nada._

_-¿He?- Liz levanto la cabeza y lo miro. -¿Qué?-_

_-C-Cuidado…detrás de ti- respondió la figura obscura, al mismo tiempo levantaba un poco la cabeza y la miraba a los ojos. Liz quedo rígida y con los ojos bien abiertos. Con lentitud, se giro y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con una figura negra sin forma pero con unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Liz grito al ver como la figura sin forma se lanzaba sobre ella y la rodeaba por completo._

**_… … … …_**

Elisa se sentó de golpe en donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un leve grito y miraba a su alrededor.

-Tranquila pequeña- le sonrió Mike con tranquilidad, mientras que ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. Liz lo miro fijamente, para después suspirar levemente y sonreírle a su padre.

-¿Dónde está Puppet?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy- salió la marioneta de la cocina. -¿Quieres contarnos lo que viste?- pregunto, al mismo tiempo que ambos la miraban fijamente. Liz se quedo pensativa.

-No- negó con la cabeza y les sonrió. Mike y Puppet la miraron, para después sonreírle.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios y no se preocupen, volveré cuando menos se den cuenta…aunque ustedes no me van a extrañar (suspiro) Y bueno, los quiero, cuídense, felices vacaciones y ¡adiosito!**

**P/D: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas XD**


	10. La insistencia y el rehacer de los pasos

**Mica: Hola, ¡estoy de vuelta! La pase muy bien y ahora les traigo otro capítulo. Perdónenme la tardanza, he tenido unos problema pero nada que no pueda solucionar. Espero que les guste y perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

-Hola chicos- salido Mike acercándose a ellos, quienes le sonrieron e hicieron un ademan de saludo con la mano.

-Hey Mike…- sonrió Foxy acercándose a Mike y rodeando su cuello con un brazo. -…¿te diste cuenta de que te llevaste a Puppet?-

-Sí- el guardia suspiro y se rasco la cabeza de manera nerviosa. –Pero me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en frente de casa…ni siquiera sé en qué momento se metió en mi mochila- los "animatronics" se rieron ante aquello.

-¡Ya te dije que no te voy a decir!- se escucho el grito de una voz muy conocida. Los "animatronics" sonrieron al ver a Elisa correr hacia ellos y esconderse detrás de Golden. –Díganle que deje de insistir-

-Hola pequeña- se rio Toy Freddy. Lis sonrió nerviosa y los miro con una sonrisa.

-Perdón- se rasco la nuca nerviosa. –Hola chicos- apenas dijo esto y sintió como Bonnie la alzaba en brazos. Ella miro a donde antes estaba parada, riéndose levemente al ver a Puppet tirado ahí. –Gracias Bonnie-

-No hay problema- le sonrió el conejo, al mismo tiempo que la acomodaba bien en sus brazos.

-¡No es justo!- se levanto Puppet y miro al conejo con el seño fruncido. –Elisa, baja ahora mismo y habla conmigo-

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Mangle bastante extrañada. Mike suspiro, se saco su gorra y se paso una de sus manos por su cabello.

-Liz tuvo otro "sueño"…- se puso su gorra e hizo con sus dedos las comillas en el aire. -…así que Puppet y yo le pedimos que nos cuente que vio pero ella no quiere…Yo me rendí al quinto intento…- se encogió de hombros y señalo a la marioneta. -…pero Puppet sigue intentándolo-

-Liz…- la mencionado, siendo alzada todavía por el conejo, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con Balloon Boy. -…dinos, ¡por favor!- la miro de manera suplicante. Liz negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Liz…- se volteo con algo de miedo hacia Mangle. -…¡por favor!- rogo, al mismo tiempo que Balloon Boy se paraba a su lado y ambos la miraban suplicantes.

-No lo entiendo- el conejo la bajo lentamente. -¿Por qué quieren saber?- pregunto extrañada y mirando a sus amigos. -¿He?- sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza. Miro a su lado, encontrándose con el rostro de Golden.

-Queremos saber porque somos tus amigos- le sonrió el oso. Elisa lo miro fijamente, sintiéndose avergonzada por su tonta pregunta.

-Además…- se adelanto Foxy, causando que lo miraran. -…sabemos por experiencia que eso "sueños" no son muy bonitos que digamos- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió levemente.

-B-Bueno…- jugo de manera nerviosa con sus manos. -…les diré- suspiro levemente, causando que todos sonrieran ante aquello. Todos se sentaron y le prestaron atención a la menor. –Vi…a través de los ojos de alguien que estaba corriendo por los pasillos de este lugar y era perseguido. La imagen desapareció cuando lo atraparon- se encogió de hombros. –En cuanto la imagen despareció, pude escuchar la voz de Puppet pero no entendía lo que me decía y, de un momento a otro, mi mundo se volvió negro y pude ver algo extraño-

-¿Y que viste?- preguntaron Mangle y Balloon Boy con curiosidad.

-Un hombre encadenado al piso y…pidiéndome ayuda- Liz desvió la vista y suspiro. –Le dije que lo voy a ayudar y eso es lo que haré…- se cruzo de brazos. -…aunque no sé como lo podre hacer-

-No te preocupes, de seguro encontraras la manera de hacerlo- le sonrió Freddy poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Espero que tengas razón- sonrió Elisa. Por alguna razón, pudo ver aquella figura de su "sueño" corriendo y pasando por detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Golden preocupado al ver que la chica miraba a la nada. Elisa no lo escucho, no podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos. Se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Elisa!- se levantaron de donde estaban y corriendo detrás de la chica, encontrándola con las manos apoyadas en la puerta y dándoles la espalda. La miraron con preocupación, mientras que ella se quedo en silencio total.

-¿Tendré…tendré que seguir sus paso?- pensó extrañada. Miro de reojo a su costado, quedando algo sorprendida al ver a aquella figura de su "sueño" intentando abrir la puerta. Aquella persona golpeo la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr, esquivando algo negro en el suelo y que empezaba a tomar forma y color. –Balloon Boy…- pensó al ver que aquella figura era Balloon Boy pero un poco más transparente y con los ojos totalmente negro. Empezó a caminar y paso por al lado del niño transparente, yéndose por el mismo camino por el que fue la figura negra. Los "animatronics" y Mike se miraron entre ellos pero no dijeron nada, simplemente la siguieron.

**_… … … …_**

Elisa miro hacia los lados, estaba caminando por el mismo pasillo que había visto en aquel sueño. Se detuvo un momento y suspiro suavemente, para después mirar hacia el frente.

_La figura negra paso corriendo y se metió a la habitación que estaba cerca de ella._

Liz miro la puerta fijamente, en esta tenía un cartel que decía "Parts/Service" con letras negras. Acerco su mano al picaporte y en cuanto su mano lo toco, sintió un ruido a su costado…justo por el camino por donde ella venia.

-¿Q-Que…q-que es e-eso?- pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Cinco figuras obscuras, tres altas, otra colgada del techo y una bastante baja pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos brillantes._

-¿Qué estará pasando con ella?- pregunto Mangle con preocupación al ver como ella abría la puerta y se metía adentro con rapidez, cerrándola con fuerza.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Toy Chica extrañada.

-Pero apuesto mi parche de que esto tiene que ver con el sueño que tuvo- comento Foxy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tú crees?- Freddy miro al zorro, quien asintió rápidamente.

-Quizá tengas razón Foxy- hablo Golden recibiendo las miradas de todos.

-¿Y qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto la marioneta preocupado.

-Seguirla y ver que hace- contesto Golden cruzándose de brazos. Mientras tanto, Elisa respiraba profundamente con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Miro de reojo hacia un costado, donde había una figura brillosa sentada en el piso y apoyada a la pared. A su lado, la figura de su sueño estaba sentado, escabulléndose de sus perseguidores pero empezando a difuminarse hasta desaparecer. Con lentitud se separo de la puerta y se acerco a la figura brillos, la cual empezó a tomar forma y algo de color. Se sentó a su lado y lo miro, sorprendiéndose al ver la forma que tomo. –Bonnie…- pensó viendo al conejo transparente, el cual no tenía su cara. Se volteo de golpe hacia la puerta al ver que esta se abría lentamente y con un feo chirrido. Aun con la espalda pegada a la pared, se levanto de donde estaba y corrió hacia la puerta, dejando ver tan solo el pasillo oscuro y vacio. Se asomo levemente y miro hacia los lados, verificando que no haya nadie. Después de eso, salió de la habitación y empezó a avanzar pero deteniéndose de golpe al ver una figura obscura delante de ella. –F-Fred…- retrocedió un paso con algo de miedo. Delante de ella estaba Toy Freddy, con su micrófono en mano y con una pequeña diferencia: sus ojos eran negros, resaltando una pequeña pupila brillante. Al ver que aquel oso avanzaba un paso, se dio medí vuelta y, sin perder tiempo, corrió.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Bonnie extrañada al ver que la menor corría por al lado de ellos.

-No lo sé- respondió Fred mirando a la chica correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-Vamos- Mike empezó a correr, mientras que los demás asintieron y corrieron detrás de él.

**_… … … …_**

-A-Aquí…él se metió- pensó con la respiración agitada, al mismo tiempo que se revolvía el cabello con una de sus manos. Había corrido hasta meterse en la "Party room 2", donde cerró la puerta y miro a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se poco en la entrada del conducto de ventilación. –P-Pero…no sé lo que pasa después- pensó con inseguridad pero eso desapareció al escuchar pasos acercarse a donde ella estaba. Sin perder tiempo, se metió al conducto y empezó a avanzar. Se detuvo de golpe a mitad de camino cuando sintió algo rodear sus tobillos. Grito al sentir que la tironeaban y la sacaban del conducto, dándole vuelta al instante y logrando que se encontrara con una figura obscura con ojos carmesí. Elisa quedo estática, reaccionando al sentir un pedazo de tela algo mojado cubrirle la boca y la nariz. Forcejeo contra aquella persona pero su vista y sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Antes de que su mundo se volviera negro, pudo ver como una sonrisa torcida se formaba en el rostro pálido que tenía en frente.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios, los quiero, cuídense, felices vacaciones y ¡adiosito!**

**P/D: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas XD**


	11. ¡Akuma! ¿y quien es ese?

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta! Solo espero que les guste y perdonen si quedo algo corto y no se preocupen, intentare terminan esto lo antes posible. Sin más que decirles, ¡disfruten de esto!**

**P/D: Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

* * *

Elisa abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar oscuro y desconocido para ella, sentada en una esquina. Intento moverse pero no lo logro, ya que sus muñecas, tobillos y pecho estaban rodeadas con cuerdas, mientras que un pañuelo tapaba su boca. Se acomodo como pudo y, en cuanto levanto la vista, se encontró con algo inesperado.

-A-Akuma…- pensó con miedo al verla enfrene de ella.

**-¿Sorprendida de verme niña?-** pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en su cintura. Con la respiración entrecortada, Elisa se empezó a mover desesperadamente para liberarse de las cuerdas pero se detuvo cuando Akuma le agarro del mentón y se acerco un poco. **–Sera inútil que lo intentes-** le soltó bruscamente, causando que la tela que tenía en su boca se cayese y quedara alrededor del cuello.

-¿Por qué volviste?- pregunto en un susurro la chica, causando que Akuma sonriera levemente.

**-Muy fácil-** se agacho y volvió a poner la tela sobre la boca de la menor. **–Te matare a ti y a ese guardia de cuarta para que no interfieran más-** con una sonrisa siniestra, se levanto y se alejo un poco de la menor. **–Ho y no te preocupes, dejare que te despidas de tu padre y de tus amigos-** se rio y desapareció de la vista de la chica. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Elisa, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada.

**_… … … …_**

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?- pregunto Puppet con extrañeza. Había pasando unos cuantos minutos desde que perdieron de vista a Elisa y habían estado buscándola.

-No lo sé…- se cruzo de brazos Toy Freddy. –…pero tenemos que encontrarla pronto-

-¿Escucharon eso?- hablo el pequeño Balloon Boy, ganándose las miradas de todos.

-¿A qué te…?- estaba por hablar Bonnie pero se quedo callado. Una risa se empezó a escuchar y ellos tenían una idea de quién era la dueña de la risa.

-Suena como si viniera del cuarto de partes- comento Mike.

-Vamos- empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose directamente a "Parts/Service".

**_… … … …_**

Elisa se removió en su lugar, intentando liberarse pero sintiéndose impotente al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Se detuvo y bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotada pero la levanto de golpe al escuchar un sonido metálico. En frente de ella se encontraba la magdalena con ojos raros que Toy Chica siempre tenía. Liz miro fijamente los ojos de aquella magdalena, sorprendiéndose al ver que parpadeaba. Un grito se sorpresa ahogado salió cuando, de un momento a otro, algo violeta empezó a salir de aquella magdalena.

_-Tanto tiempo de no salir-_ aquella cosa violeta tomo una forma casi humana: tenía el uniforme de guardia y de cabello algo largo, atado en una coleta baja, y extrañamente, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos. El recién llegado miro a Elisa y le sonrío, causándole un escalofrió a la menor. Sin decir nada, desato los brazos y muñecas de la chica, quien no le sacaba la vista de enzima. Mientras que el desconocido desataba sus piernas, Elisa se sacaba la tela que cubría su boca.

-¿Q-Quién e-eres?- pregunto temerosa mientras se levantaba. El hombre de color violeta se rio levemente, causando que ella sudar frio. Elisa tenía miedo, no sabía la razón pero ese tipo le deba un muy mal presentimiento.

_-Las personas que me ven me llaman Purple pero mi nombre es Vincent, llámame como quieras- _respondió aquel tipo con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-¡No te me acerques!- retrocedió al ver que Purple se le acercaba.

_-Tranquila niña- _sonrío al ver que la espalda de la menor chocaba contra la pared y quedaba sin salida alguna. _–No te hare nada-_

-¡A-Aléjate de mí!- levanto la mano para pegarle pero el ser de color violeta le agarro de la muñeca pero la sonrisa de Purple se borro lentamente: Elisa dejo de luchar de un momento a otro, su piel se volvió algo pálida, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían lo mas que podían y sus pupilas se dilataban. Después de unos segundos, ella parpadeo un momento y, mientras su piel volvía a tomar color, enfoco su vista sobre Purple. –T-Tú…- se soltó bruscamente del agarre pero no aparto su mirada de él. –T-Tú mataste a esos niños…- susurro en estado de shock. Purple se le quedo mirando fijamente, estaba sorprendido por aquello. –Tú los mataste- volvió a repetir como si estuviera en un transe.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_ la pregunta salió sola de la boca de Purple.

-¡¿Por qué los mataste?!- pregunto ella ignorando la pregunta. -¡¿Por qué los mataste?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- volvió a preguntar pero Purple no daba señales de responder a aquello. Él pudo ver claramente como ella cerraba fuertemente los puños, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. -¡Respóndeme!- levanto la mano para golpearlo pero él la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca. Levanto la otra mano pero termino con el mismo destino. -¡Respóndeme de una vez!_-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _volvió a peguntar Purple de manera seria pero Elisa simplemente dejo las lagrimas fluyeran. _–Dímelo niña, ¿cómo supiste eso?-_

-¡Porque soy vidente idiota!- le grito en la cara. Purple la soltó lentamente. –Siempre lo fui pero mis visiones se intensificaron cuando llegue aquí- llevo amabas manos a su pecho, justo a sobre su corazón. –Lastimosamente, tiene sus cosas malas-

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunto al ver la expresión de tristeza de ella.

-Me duele- ella lo miro a los ojos. –Puedo sentir el dolor y cada uno de los sentimientos negativos de esas visiones-

_-Ho vamos…-_ puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa. _–…no creo que siempre veas algo malo, ¿o sí?-_

-La mayoría de las veces…- Elisa se encogió levemente de hombros. -…pero ese no es el punto- agarro la mano que estaba en sobre su cabeza y no la soltó. –Te toca a ti responder, ¿por qué los matates y por qué sigues aquí?-

_-Sinceramente, no recuerdo la razón por lo que lo hice o por lo cual me quede aquí-_ Purple desvió la mirada ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Elisa. _–Lo único que puedo recordar es como asesine a esos niños-_ por un momento, Liz lo pudo ver con manchas de sangre y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

-Entiendo- le soltó la mano y desvío la mirada, sintiéndose nerviosa por aquella imagen. Un suspiro de tristeza salió de su boca.

_-¿Qué pasa niña?-_ pregunto mirándola con atención.

-Es que…- se abrazo a sí misma pero no lo miro a la cara. -…Akuma matara a mi padre y no sé qué hará con mis amigos…- lo miro a los ojos. -…pero no importa lo que pase, yo estoy aquí encerrada y no podre ayudarlos- Purple se le quedo mirando, pensando atentamente en lo que la menor decía.

_-Espérame aquí-_ sin decir más, atravesó la pared que estaba detrás de Liz.

-¿Me…abandono?- se pregunto a sí misma con extrañeza. –Bueno…no me sorprendería de alguien tan rarito como él- suspiro y, cruzándose de brazos, apoyo su espalda contra la pared.

_-¿A quién llamas rarito?-_ Elisa miro a su costado de golpe, encontrándose con Purple cruzado de brazos y con un el seño fruncido de manera divertida.

-A n-nadie- sonrío ella nerviosa. Él rodo los ojos y agarro una de las manos de la chica, empezando a caminar. –He-ey, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto extrañado y con un poco de miedo.

_-A detener a Akuma de una vez por todas-_ respondió Purple sin detenerse. Elisa lo miro sorprendida para después sonreír levemente y seguir con pasos rápidos a Purple.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Los quiero mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, cuídense y ¡adiós! XD**


	12. La impostora y el problema

**Mica: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! He vuelto con otro capítulo. Solo espero que lo disfruten y perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Sin más que decir, le dejo leer en paz XD**

* * *

Los "animatronics" y Mike entraron al cuarto, prendiendo la luz y dejando la puerta abierta. Con la mirada, empezaron a recorrer el cuarto en busca de Elisa, encontrándola parada en una esquina y dándoles la espalda.

-¿Elisa?- Mike dio un paso al frente pero quedándose quieto al ver que la chica se daba vuelta lentamente.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?- avanzo unos pasos, deteniéndose y dejando barios pasos entre ellos. Había algo extraño en ella, en su mirada, en su sonrisa…y en su voz.

-¡Liz, que bueno que te…!- Balloon Boy fue cayado por Puppet, quien le tapo la boca con una mano, sin dejar de mirar a la chica fijamente. -¿Qué pasa Puppet?- pregunto apenas el mencionado destapo su boca.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la marioneta con seriedad. La chica se mostro sorprendida, con una mueca que lucio algo falsa. Mangle y Balloon Boy miraron sorprendidos a la marioneta, mientras que los demás se mantuvieron serios.

-¿A qué te refieres Puppet?- su tono sonaba sorprendido pero había algo diferente. –Soy yo, Elisa- se señalo a sí misma y sonrío levemente.

-Es cierto, ¿de qué hablas Puppet?…Es Elisa, ¿qué no lo vez?- hablo el pequeño Balloon Boy confundido. La marioneta no dijo nada, simplemente rodeo con sus brazos al pequeño Balloon Boy.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Golden con seriedad.

-Soy Elisa- volvió a repetir ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Mentira- Freddy dio un paso adelante y frunció el seño. –Respóndenos, ¿quién eres?- ella no dijo nada, solo sonrío y miro fijamente a Foxy.

-¿No me reconocen?- los ojos de Foxy se abrieron lo más que podían y retrocedió un paso, deteniéndose cuando choco contra Chica y Toy Chica. Ella levanto la mano y el sonido de un portazo causo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta. -¿Querían irse tan rápido?- se voltearon hacia ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Elisa?- pregunto Mangle con miedo.

-Ella no es Elisa- hablo Chica con asombro y miedo. –Es…Akuma-

**-Exacto-** una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. Freddy y Bonnie se pusieron delante de Foxy, quien estaba estático en su lugar. Su piel se empezó a poner pálido, su cabello empezó a alargarse y a volverse más oscuro, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero se veían algo opacos. Ella sonrío, alzo el brazo e hizo un movimiento brusco hacia el costado.

-¡Bonnie!- el mencionado salió disparado hacia un costado, pronto Freddy, Chica y Golden sufrieron el mismo destino. Los "animatronics" caídos se levantaron lentamente pero no pudieron dar ni siquiera un paso, ya que alguien los agarro desde atrás.

-¿Pero qué…?- Freddy miro a Bonnie, sorprendiéndose al ver que Toy Bonnie lo sostenía. Los Toys agarraban a sus versiones antiguas, mientras que a Golden y a Mike los rodeaban algo negro. Akuma miro a los que estaban libres, sonriendo levemente al ver como se abrasaban y la veían con miedo. Alzo una mano en su dirección, saliendo algo negro de su palma y rodeando a Mangle, Balloon Boy y a Puppet. Se acerco con tranquilidad hacia Foxy, quien tenía la espalda contra la pared, sin escapatoria alguna.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Foxy apegándose a la pared tanto como podía.

**-Tomar lo que es mío- **sonrío de manera algo macabra. Justo en eso, algo de color negro empezó a salir de la boca del zorro y formaba una esfera enfrente.

-¡Foxy!- vieron con preocupación cómo su amigo caía al piso.

-¡Siempre lo supe, ustedes son unos traidores!- exclamo Bonnie de la nada, forcejeando para liberarse pero sin mucho éxito. Akuma, quien estaba absorbiendo aquella esfera negra, se rio ante aquello.

**-En realidad…no es tan así-** miro a los "animatronics" y se relamió los labios, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos empezaban a brillar intensamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Chica extrañada.

**-A que no siempre son traidores-** sonrío divertida.

-Eso significa…que no siempre los controlas- se animo Mike a hablar.

**-Exacto-** se cruzo de brazos. **-¿O acaso no notan algo diferente en ellos?-**

-Sus ojos…no los tienen- hablo Puppet mirando a los Toys. Ninguno de ellos tenía sus ojos, simplemente se podía ver una luz roja pequeña brillando entre la oscuridad de aquellos huecos, incluso Toy Chica no tenía su pico y dejaba ver los dientes de su endoesqueleto.

**-Eres muy observador pequeña marioneta- **se rio e intento tocar la frente de Puppet pero este hizo hacia un lado la cabeza y evito el toque.

-¿Dónde está Elisa?- pregunto Puppet con el seño fruncido y viendo fijamente a Akuma.

**-Mmm…-** hizo una mueca pensativa, para después sonreír levemente. **–No lo sé- **se encogió de hombros y camino hacia Mike, quien sudo frio ante aquello. **–Quizá murió en manos de Vincent, mejor conocido como Purple- **sonrío al ver la cara de todos ante aquello. Con un movimiento de mano, Mike se vio a sí mismo de pie pero sin poder tocar el piso. Con un movimiento un poco mas brusco, la espalda del guardia choco contra la pared. **–Pobre Mike…-** se le acerco y fingió una mueca de tristeza. **-…no podrá ver a su querida hija de nuevo- **se miro la mano de manera desinteresada, para después mirar a Mike y sonreír de manera torcida, mientras que su mano se deformaba lentamente hasta mostrar una punta filosa. Con una sonrisa macabra miro al guardia, quien sudo frio y tembló ligeramente.

-¡No!- gritaron los "animatronics" al ver como la mano filosa de Akuma se dirigía al pecho de Mike, quien cerró los ojos y espero lo peor.

-¿He?- al no sentir dolor alguno, abrió lentamente los ojos. La punta filosa estaba a centímetros del pecho del guardia, mientras que en su brazo una mano color violeta se podía notar.

**-¡Vincent!-** se soltó del agarre bruscamente y miro al mencionado, quien metía sus manos en su bolsillo. **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto ella con una sonrisa falsa, al mismo tiempo que su mano volvía a la normalidad.

_-Nada de nada-_ con una sonrisa tranquila se encogió de hombros. Akuma frunció el seño ante la actitud del hombre de color morado.

**-¿Mataste a la chica?-** pregunto con seriedad.

_-Mmm…-_ fingiendo una mueca pensativa, se acomodo su gorra como si nada. _–Tal vez sí…-_ Akuma sonrío ante aquello, mientras que los "animatronics" y Mike vagaron la cabeza con tristeza. _-…tal vez no…-_ Purple sonrío ante la mueca que puso Akuma ante aquello, mientras que los demás se pusieron felices ante aquello. _-¿Quién sabe?-_ se encogió de hombros. Akuma, sin paciencia alguna, agarro a Purple de la corbata y lo miro de manera asesina con sus ojos brillantes, mientras que Vincent simplemente sonreía de manera tranquila y sin quitar sus manos de sus bolsillos.

**-¿La mataste o no?-** pregunto con seriedad y odio en su voz.

_-¿Tu qué crees?- _sonrío divertido. Akuma cio con odio como Elisa entraba al lugar pero ella no pudo ni siquiera moverse, ya que Purple saco un cuchillo de la nada y le apuñalo sin perder tiempo.

**-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!- **soltó bruscamente al hombre de violeta y se llevo la mano rápidamente a la "herida". **-¡Sabes que eso no funcionara!-** mirando un momento su mano pálida manchada con negro.

_-Lo sé- _sonrío levemente y soltó el cuchillo manchado de negro. _–Era solo para distraerte- _apenas termino de decir eso y desapareció del cuarto. Akuma miro a su alrededor, ella se encontraba sola junto a los Toys. Sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente, demostrando el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

**-¡¿Y ustedes que mierda hacen ahí parados pedazos de basura?!- **hablo con odio en su voz dirigiéndose hacia los Toys. -**¡Apresúrense y tráiganmelos! ¡Los quiero vivos!- **los Toys simplemente asintieron y salieron del cuarto. Akuma se miro la mano, la cual estaba cerrando lentamente, como si estuviera oprimiendo algo.

**_… … … …_**

Mientras tanto, Elisa, Mike, Purple y los "animatronics" estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, intentando pensar donde ocultarse.

-¿Foxy todavía no despierta?- pregunto en cuanto llegaron a "Prize Corner".

-No- respondió Freddy dejando al zorro en el piso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Chica con preocupación.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí…- hablo Mike, para después ponerse pensativo. -…pero la pregunta seria ¿cómo?-

_-¿Esto les puede servir?-_ pregunto Purple con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una llave.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto Bonnie extrañado. Purple se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

_-Solo ten-_ se la entrego a Mike, quien suspiro y las guardo.

-¿Enserio confías en él, Elisa?- pregunto Puppet mirado a la mencionada.

-En realidad…no- rio nerviosa ante la mirada de los demás. –Pero era mi única salida-

_-Gracias por la confianza-_ comento Purple cruzándose de brazos.

-Cállate o empiezo a hablar- hablo Liz mirándolo fijamente. Vincent simplemente se quedo callado y desvío la mirada. –Y bueno, lo mejor será que…- se vio interrumpida por un gemido de dolor. -¡Papa!- vieron sorprendidos como Mike se sostenía el hombro con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Pero Elisa no lo puso tocar, ya que un dolor intenso le recorrió a ella. Con un gemido y una mueca de dolor, llevo su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo.

-Chicos, miren eso- hablo el pequeño Balloon Boy parado al lado de la chica y señalando el brazos de ella.

_-¿Pero qué…?-_ Purple se le acerco y la agarro de la muñeca, tironeando de esta y dejando ver algo extraño: los brazos de Liz estaban negros.

-Mike también tiene esa mancha- hablo Mangle, quien había desabotonado la camisa del guardia, dejando ver que sobre y alrededor de la cicatriz había una mancha negra. Elisa se zafo bruscamente del agarre, abrazándose a sí misma y poniendo sus manos sobre sus cicatrices.

_-Mierda…-_ pensó con el seño fruncido, para después mirar a Elisa y a Mike. _–Escúchenme, yo se que hacer pero…tienen que confiar en mí-_

-¡¿Qué?!- Bonnie y Puppet miraron al hombre de violeta con el seño fruncido.

-¡No dejaremos que pongas ni una sola de tus manos sobre ellos!- sentencio el conejo, mientras que Puppet asentía rápidamente. Vincent sonrío levemente y se cruzo de brazos. Un gemido causo que se voltearan hacia ambos, quien ya no aguantaban más.

_-Ustedes eligen…-_ halo Purple llamando la atención de los "animatronics". _–Los ayudo o…mueren en manos de Akuma-_ todos se tensaron ante aquello. En silencio los "animatronics" se miraban entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Los quiero mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, cuídense y ¡adiós! XD**


	13. Casi fuera de todo

**Mica: Hola mi gente! Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero estoy a punto de terminar esto, así que no hay problema. Espero que hayan tenido un lindo comienzo de clases y les dejo que lean ^_^**

* * *

Foxy abrió los ojos, sentándose lentamente y mirando a su alrededor. Miro su lado, encontrándose con Freddy sentado a su lado y con Balloon Boy en su regazo.

-¿Freddy?- el mencionado miro al zorro, sorprendiéndose al verlo despierto. -¿Qué paso y dónde estamos?- pregunto antes de que oso pudiera hablar.

-Qué bueno que despiertas Foxy- sonrío levemente. –Akuma te dejo inconsciente pero Elisa y una rarito de color violeta llegaron y nos salvaron- se encogió levemente de hombros.

-¿Y donde están Golden, Chica y Bonnie?- pregunto extrañado al no verlos cerca.

-Fueron a distraer a los Toys- respondió, para después suspirar levemente. Foxy escucho un gemido de dolor ahogado. Con lentitud, miro más allá de donde estaba Freddy, sorprendiéndose por lo que vio: un hombre de color violeta tenía sus dedos enterrados en el brazo de Elisa, quien mordía un trozo de tela y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la ropa ajena y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Apoyado contra la pared un poco más allá estaba Mike sujetándose el hombro, mientras que Puppet y Mangle estaban a su lado.

-¿Q-Que le están haciendo?- pregunto asustado. Se estaba levantando pero Freddy le agarro de la muñeca y lo volvió a sentar de golpe. –La están lastimando, ¿y tú te quedas sentado como si nada?- pregunto entre extrañado y enojado.

-No la están lastimando sin razón- lo miro seriamente. –Akuma les hizo algo y los está lastimando desde adentro…Purple es el único que puede hacer algo- soltó al zorro y suspiro. Justo en eso, Vincent desenterró sus dedos del brazo de la menor, quien cayó y dejo escapar un sollozo, dejando caer el trozo de tela al piso.

-¡Elisa!- Balloon Boy corrió hacia la mencionada, abrazándola con cariño. Liz simplemente siguió llorando, sintiendo sus brazos entumecidos por el dolor.

_-Lo siento niña…-_ hablo Purple, quien tenía las manos cubiertos de una sustancia color negro.

-¿Lo lograste?- pregunto el oso seriamente.

_-Más o menos-_ suspiro levemente mientras se limpiaba las manos. _–No logre sacarlo por completo pero saque lo suficiente como para que sus vidas no estén en peligro-_ explico mirando a la menor. Las manchas negras en los brazos de Elisa se empezaron a aclarar lentamente, hasta tornarse de color gris.

-Eso es bueno- suspiro Freddy aliviado.

-¿Estarán bien?- pregunto Puppet preocupado mirándolos a ambos: Mike y Elisa estaban en la misma situación, respirando agitadamente y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

_-Ya les dije que sus vidas no están en peligro ahora-_ los miro un momento ambos, para después suspirar. _–Pero sufrieron mucho durante el proceso…-_ se saco el gorro por un momento y revolvió su cabello violeta. _-…así que no me extrañaría que les cueste moverse-_ apenas termino de decir esto y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Chica.

-Tenemos que irnos chicos- hablo ella con preocupación.

-¿Y donde están Bonnie y Golden?- pregunto Foxy levantándose de su lugar, se tambaleo levemente pero se mantuvo de pie.

-Ellos siguen distrayendo a los Toys pero ellos se están acercando- respondió con rapidez ella. Justo en eso, Bonnie y Golden entraron a la habitación.

-Hemos logrado encerrarlos en uno de los cuartos- informo Golden rápidamente.

-Pero con Akuma cerca, no creo que vayan a durar mucho tiempo ahí- continuo Bonnie.

-Bonnie llévate a Elisa- ordeno Freddy levantándose de su lugar.

-G-Gracias Bonnie- sonrío levemente ella, sintiendo aun sus brazos algo entumecidos. En respuesta, el conejo sonrío y asintió.

_-Yo me llevo al guardia-_ comento Purple, quien tenía uno de los brazos de guardia por sobre sus hombros y lo ayudaba a pararse. _–No le hare nada-_ rodo los ojos ante las miradas de todos.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- suspiraron Puppet y Bonnie.

-Vámonos antes de se liberen- hablo Golden saliendo de la habitación.

**_… … … …_**

-Por lo menos llegamos sin ver a los Toys o a Akuma- comento Mangle con una sonrisa al ver la puerta cerca. Elisa y Mike suspiraron de alivio, el dolor en sus cuerpos había casi desaparecido.

**-No deberían cantar victoria tan rápido-** se escucho una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos. Se voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con Akuma y los Toys.

-¡No!- con un movimiento de mano, Elisa y Mike salieron disparados, chocando sus espaldas contra la pared. Los Toys se acercaron rápidamente a sus versiones antiguas, mientras que Akuma sonrío de manera torcida.

-¿Estás bien papa?- pregunto preocupada al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba.

-Sí, muy bien- respondió el mayor frotándose levemente la nuca.

**-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-** se acerco a ambos, quienes se abrazaron entre ellos y la miraron con miedo. **–…un par de ratas asustadas…- **su pálida mano se empezó a deformar lentamente. **-…y muy pronto, muertas-** con una sonrisa sádica, levanto el brazo pero Vincent se le abalanzo encima. Elisa miro a su alrededor: Akuma apuñalando sin piedad alguna a Vincent, quien se defendía como podía; a Golden, a Foxy, Puppet y a Balloon Boy apresados por algo de color negro que se negaba a soltarlos; a los Toys peleando contra sus versiones antiguas, quienes e defendían como podía. El seño de la niña se empezó a fruncir lentamente y se levanto de donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces Elisa?- pregunto preocupado Mike parándose.

-Tengo que detenerlos- lo miro fijamente. –Si no lo hago, las cosas terminaran mal- agrego al ver la expresión del mayor. Mike la miro seriamente y asintió, acercándose a a Golden, Foxy, Puppet y a Balloon Boy, mientras que Liz se acerco a los "animatronics", tocándole ligeramente el hombro de Fred. Toy Freddy se volteo ante aquello, dejando de lado a su versión antigua tirado en el piso y enfocándose en la niña que tenía en frente. Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella con el seño fruncido y él levantando lentamente una mano en su dirección.

-Ni se te ocurra- murmuro Freddy levantándose de golpe pero se detuvo al ver como ella levantaba la mano y presionaba la nariz del "animatronic" Toy.

-Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso niña?- pregunto Fred con extrañeza, separándose de la chica y tocándose la nariz.

-Porque pensé que eso te haría reaccionar- se rio Elisa con diversión. Fred la miro un momento, para después mirar a sus compañeros y fruncir el seño al verlos peleando. Un golpe causo que la menor se volteara de golpe, viendo sorprendida como Vincent intentaba levantarse.

-Elisa…- ella se volteo ante el llamado. -…quédate aquí, yo me iré a detener a los Toys- ella no le quedo de otra más que asentir, viendo como se alegaba de ella con rapidez. Sin esperar nada, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia Vincent, agachándose a su lado.

-¿Estás bien rarito?- pregunto algo preocupada al verlo de cerca: su ropa estaba rota, mientras que estaba manchado con una sustancia de color negro.

_-Si lo estoy…después de todo no puede matarme-_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que ambos se levantaban con lentitud. _-¡Apártate!-_ la empujo a un lado. Su acción fue a tiempo, ya que Akuma se había lanzado sobre él y lo acorralo contra la pared, enterrando sin piedad su mano deformada en el cuerpo de Purple. _–S-Sabes…que esto es inútil, ¿verdad?-_ hablo intentando separarla de sí pero sin mucho éxito.

**-Lo sé…-** una sonrisa extraña apareció en aquel rostro pálido. **-…pero es muy entretenido-** en eso, sintió un agarre en su hombro. Con fastidio, desenterró su mano del cuerpo ajeno y se volteo de golpe, recibiendo al instante una cachetada.

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Los quiero mucho, gracias por sus comentarios, cuídense y ¡adiós! XD**


End file.
